New life, new things
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: Here in Hazzard, it's a big deal when a new person is in town. This story follows a girl that finds that such a small town can have big things happen.
1. First week in Hazzard

**So this is my first Dukes of Hazzard fanfic, so be nice. I'm also a kind of new fan of the show. And just to tell you all, my favorite Duke is Bo.**

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.**

* * *

><p><em>Here in Hazzard, it's a big deal when a new person is in town. This story follows a girl that finds that such a small town can have big things happen.<em>

I can't believe I'm here. I go from a small town to an even smaller town. You would think that I would be going crazy but I love it here. I don't know what it is but I do. I'm just glad to leave that town. I just haven't felt right there.

I'm walking to my car in which I parked in front of the post office. I then notice that I'm on the ground. My papers are all over the ground. I gather up my papers. I reach for the last few pieces of paper when some other hand grabs them. I look to see who it was and see a blond-haired man. He looked at me and he has some amazing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." He said as he gave me the papers he picked up. "I just came out of the post office and wasn't looking. Here let me help you up." He gave me his hand and I was then back on my feet. "I haven't seen you around town. Are you new?"

"Yah, I am. I just finished moving here." I said. I just kept looking at him. He's eyes just have a hold of me.

"Well that's good. If you need any help just call for me or my cousin. Which by the way, my names Bo. Bo Duke."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bo Duke. I'm Lily Jones. I will definitely be calling you if I need help." We stood there for a second without saying anything. "I need to go. I have to stop at the store and get some food. I guess I'll see you around."

"Well I guess I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I then walked to my car and when I got inside I just sat there. I couldn't believe that I had to make myself leave. He was so nice and there was something about him, and I don't know what it was, that made me feel safe.

* * *

><p>I've been here for 2 days and have met so many nice people. I have a great job. After work I went over to a place that I have heard about around town. I get to the Boar's Nest and it looks like a busy place. I go inside and I see an empty table in the corner. I sat down and just looked around and saw all the people sitting, drinking, and talking.<p>

"What can I get you?" My thoughts were broken. I look up and see a lady with long brown hair, some short shorts and a tank top standing in front of me.

"What is there to choose from?" I asked.

"Well you must be the new girl if you're asking. I'm Daisy Duke." She held her hand out for me to shack which I did.

"Hi. I'm Lily. If you don't mind me asking but are you somehow related to Bo Duke?"

"Why yes I am. Bo has told me about you. So do you want a beer or some water?"

"I'll have a beer." I smiled at her after I said that.

* * *

><p>Work here is the best for me. I work in the office at Cooter's Garage. And if need be, I help with the cars.<p>

"Hey Lily. Can you come in here?" I here Cooter shout from the garage.

"Yah what's up?" I ask as I walk in.

"Can you stay in here and clean up some? I have to go out and grab a car for Rosco."

"Yah I could totally do that."

He walks over to his tow truck and got in. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Oh. I almost forgot, I have a couple of friends dropping by to pic up a part. It's on the floor to the left of the work bench. Just tell them I had to do something and show them where the part is. Can you do that?"

"I most certainly can." I waved to Cooter as he drove off.

I am almost done cleaning when I hear some horn outside the garage.

"Hey Coot, where are you?" I hear some guy yell as I hear footsteps come my way.

"He had to run out for a little." I responded. I walk to where I heard the footsteps and run into a man with dark brown hair and with blue eyes that I know I've seen some where before.

"Oh well, um. . . . We can come another time then."

"Oh you don't have to. I can help you with whatever you need." I said trying to make sure to keep a customer.

"Well, we need-"He was cut off by a voice that I haven't heard in a week.

"Luke! What's taking so long?" We hear footsteps and I see a very familiar blond-haired, blue eyed man. Once he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. "Lily. It's great to see you again."

"Yah, same with you."

"So you're Lily" Luke said. I jumped a little because I forgot he was there. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you too."

"Well let's stop this chatting. Um, Lily? Cooter has a part that we need to pick up." Bo said.

"Oh. You guys must be his friends that he said that was going to stop by. Well your part is right over here." I showed them where it was and picked it up.

"Here we can take it." Luke said taking the part from me.

"Okay. So what is this for?" I asked as I followed them.

"Well it's for our car, the General Lee." Bo answered

We got to the door of the garage and I see the bright orange car with the 01 on the side and a flag and the word "General Lee" on the top. Luke put the part in the trunk and he started to get into the car through the window.

"So this is the General. It's a stock car right? With the doors welted shut?"

"Yep sure is." Luke answered from in the car.

"Lily. Can I ask you something?" Bo called from the other side of the General.

"Yah sure." He walks to the front of the car so I meet him there.

"Do want to have some dinner with me? I could pick you up here we can have a picnic."

"Yah that would be nice. I get off work at 5."

"Cool. Luke pick your car up and take it to your house."

"Oh that's not needed. I can just walk to work in the morning and Cooter would let me keep my car in here." _Here_ as in the garage.

"Okay then. So I will pick you up a little after 5."

"That sounds right."

"Well we should get going." Bo said as he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"I guess so." I moved out of their way. "See you later."

The sounded their horn and waved as they drove off. I waved back and once they were out of site I walk back into the garage and finished my work.

* * *

><p>It's 5 o' clock and I'm so excited.<p>

"Hey Cooter?" I walked into the garage.

"Yah?" His head was inside the engine of a truck.

"Is it okay if I keep my car here in the garage for the night?"

He took his head out and looked at me. "Why?"

"Well Bo's going to pick me up any time now and I told him I could just walk here in the morning."

"Well I guess that's ok. So is this a date for you two?"

"No. We are just going to get to know each other."

"Sure, got it." He had a smile on his face and I knew he was thinking something else. "Why don't I put that cb in your car then?"

I heard the horn of the general. "Yah that works. Here." I threw him the keys to my car. He caught them and smiled. I walked outside and got in the car. We drove off and once we were outside of town, a cop car was behind us with its lights on.

"Oh great." I heard Bo say under his breath. He then put more pressure on the gas patle.

"Well aren't you going to stop Bo?" I asked all confused.

"I guess I can this time." He sounded a little angry but I wasn't worried. We pulled over and I saw Rosco get out of the cop car.

"Now get out you Duke boys." Rosco said as he got to the car. He looked in as was surprised. "Oh hello Lily. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Now get out Bo Duke. You are speeding at going to be put in jail."

"Now Rosco, I can't just leave a lady here."

"Yah Rosco. I don't think Boss would like it if you left me here by myself." I knew that this would get to Rosco.

"Oh yah I guess I can't. Well your being let go with a warning Bo. When I find you speeding again, I will arrest you." He then walked back to his car and didn't look that happy.

Once Rosco turned his car around and was heading to town, Bo started to drive again. We were silent for a while but we then stopped at a bed of a lake.

"We're here," Bo got out and came around to help me out. He then got the picnic basket and a blanket out. He laid the blanket out and we sat down. "Hope you like chicken."

"I love chicken." He smiled and pulled a plate of chicken and laid it down. He also took out a thermos of beer and some cole slaw. We ate in silence till Bo spoke.

"So why did you move here to Hazzard?" I looked up at him and saw some kind of look in his eyes.

"Well. . . . I just couldn't handle it there. I felt so different. I had only a few friends there. But when I went to visit my grandparents one winter I stop her to get some gas and I kind of liked it here. So I finally decided to move here and get away. And even though I have been here for a week, I'm happy I moved. I feel so free here."

"Wow. Something I've been wondering is, how did you get me off the hook with Rosco?"

"Well, Boss said that as long as I tell people good things about him he gives me some special things. Like he gave me a cheaper rent on my house. So Rosco knows not to make me made I guess." I smiled at Bo and he gave me a big smirk.

"That's just like Boss to do that because he wants other people to know and he could get more money."

We continued to eat and talk for what seemed like days.

"I think I should get home." I said noticing that the sun was setting.

"I guess you should." We stood up and got everything back into the car. We were about half way to my house before Bo talked again.

"I never asked but what all did you leave behind when you came down here."

"Well for know I left my mom, dad, who is in the hospital, my brother, and my few friends." I said looking out the window feeling sad. I wish I didn't have to leave my dad but he was the one that convince me to leave for now.

"Oh. I hope he feels better." He said.

"Yah. So do I." We spent the rest of the time in silence until we got to my house.

"I guess I'll see you sometime." Bo said as I got out.

I stuck my head through the window, "Yep. Bye."

"Bye." I walked up to my door and got it unlocked. I could hear Bo drive off so I go inside. I jump on the couch and lay there.

"Oh my god." I say aloud with a big smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope you liked it. And I need help. I can't really think of a name for Lily to have when they all talk on the CB. What should it be? Review please. :)<br>**


	2. First visit to the Duke Farm

I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.

* * *

><p>I walk over to the post office to see that Bo was waiting for me.<p>

"Thanks for taking me home Bo." I said as I got to him.

"No problem." He says as we walk inside.

"Hey Ms. Tisdale." I said as I got out my ID to show her.

"Hello Lily," She said grabbing my mail. "Looks like you got a letter from your mom."

I smiled. I loved getting letters from my mom. I just wish Danny would send me more.

"Here's yours too Bo." She gave Bo the envelopes.

"Thanks Ms. Tisdale." We turned and left.

I opened the letter from my mom and read it as I got in the General.

"NO WAY!" I scream by accident. Bo stops the car after only driving a few feet.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"My dad! He's out of the hospital and they said that he was completely healthy." I felt like I had a smile from ear to ear.

"Wow. That's great." We started moving again and was at my house in no time. I start to get out when I remember something.

"Bo?"

"Yah?"

"I've been here for a month now and I have not been over to your house." I felt like I was a stranger if I haven't been there.

"Well let's fix that. How about you come over for lunch?"

"That sounds great." I get out and head over to the door.

"I'll pick you up about 11/11:30." He yells out the window.

"Kay!" I yell back and smile at him. I wave at him as he drives off hearing the different, but horn they have.

* * *

><p>Man I have not gotten much sleep. I was too nerves about going over to their house. I feel like I'm going to make a fool of myself or make it so that I'm not liked and not allowed to go over again. I haven't really met Jesse except for just one time and it was just an exchange of names. I made a thing of brownies because I couldn't go without anything. I was then surprised by a sudden sound which I knew. I look at the clock. He was right on time. I gather the brownies and grab my bag. I walk out and get in the General.<p>

"What do you have there?" Bo asks trying to see in the container on my lap.

"Its some brownies." I tell him as he starts to back out.

"Oh that's a bad idea."

"Why? Daisy going to eat it all?" I say playfully.

"No, sadly. Me, Luke, and Uncle Jesse will eat it all." I look at him and see he was blushing.

"Oooohhhh." I feel real bad now that I asked.

We drove in silenced from then. It seems like we do that a lot.

"Lily?" I jump.

"Yah?" I ask. I look over to see him and see that he was feeling bad.

"I want to know why you even came down here when your dad was still sick?" I was wondering when someone would ask.

"Well- He mainly convised me to. I was going to come sooner but he then was in the hospital. Then I was depating whether to leave or not. But my dad talked to me and he told me that he would be fine and he told me that I had to follow my heart. And I did." _And I'm glad I did._ I told myself. I couldn't tell him.

"Well I'm glad you realized it." He had a smile on his face after he said it. We turned into a drive and I saw this really cute house.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I kind of have to finish some chores and I knew I wouldn't get you in time so I just picked you up know. You and Daisy could talk then."

We stoped and Bo turned to car. We sat there for a second. "Yah that would be cool." We both got out of the car. He led me to the door which led to the kitchen which Daisy was in.

"Well hey there. What is it that you have?" She walks over and grabs the container from me which I let her do.

"Brownies."

"That's bad news."

"Yah I know. Bo told me." I smiled and walked over to the table and took a seat beside Daisy.

"Well ladys I have to get to work."

"Ok Bo. Just remember luch will be done by noon."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." He laughs and walks over to the open door. "Bye gals."

"Bye" Me and Daisy say at the same time.

We sat for a few more minutes. "So whatcha making for lunch?"

"It's beef stew with biscuits." She gets up and starts to cook some stuff.

"Oh. That sounds good. My mom would make that some times." I got up and help her.

* * *

><p>It didn't seem like we were cooking for about 45 minutes till we were done and I looked at the clock.<p>

"That smells sure good Daisy." I turn and see Luke come in. I smiled at him. "Hey Lily. Sure glad you were able to come over."

"Yah. I really would like to get to know you." Jesse walks in behind Luke. Bo then walks in behind Jesse. Me and Daisy set the table and served the stew. I sat beside Daisy, Bo and Luke sat on the opposite side, and Jesse sat at the head of the table. We said grace and we ate. I put a few biscuits on top of my bowl. I look and see that the guys do the same. I laughed to myself and scarffed down my food. I was so good. I haven't had it in for ever.

"Gez-louis. You really do have an appetite." Bo calls out seeing that I finished before he did.

"Yah I do. But only when it's something that I really like." I smile and felt like I was blushing some. I sat there for a couple more minutes for everyone to finish. We then put our dishes in the sink and sat down in the living room.

"Lily why did you come here in the first place?" Jesse asked. I knew he would since we never really talked. I told him the story and felt a little better knowing that he knew know. "Well I think your dad is a very wise man."

"He can be. He is the best. I don't know what I would do without him" I felt a little sad that I haven't seen him since I left. "Now tell me a big story. I really don't know much."

They each told me something. And the story is an interesting one. They told me stories about all the races the guys have raced in, all the people that Boss has gotten to perform at the Boar's Nest, and all the trouble they got themselves into. "So you guys have jumped the General Lee a million times?"

"Well I don't think its been a million times but it has sure been a lot." Bo tells me.

"Yah I'm just amazed still that I'm alive." Luke says. Bo tries to hit him but Luke moved and avoided it.

I look at the clock and see I should be going. "I think I should head home." I stand up and Luke does the same.

"I can take you home." He walks over to the door and I follow.

"That sounds good."

"Wait what about the brownies?" Daisy asks as she got up.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep it. I already know what they taste like." I smile. "Bye yall."

"Bye." I hear them say as I walk over to the General.

I get in and Luke drives me home.

"Oh dang it."

"What?" Luke asks me.

"I forgot to tell you all something."

"Well tell me and I can tell the others."

"Okay. Well when I left to come here, I told my parents that I would only stay here for 2 months. That means that I'm only here for another month." I look over and see that Luke had a sad face.

"Oh well I'll say that we will all miss you. When you leaving?"

"The 5th."

"Well that's just a couple of weeks away."

"Yah I guess it is." We sat there for a minute or two. "I guess you should be getting home." I got out.

"Yah. See you soon." I smile and wave to him.

"What am I going to do when I have to leave?" I ask myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope that this chapter is good.<br>**


	3. Go or stay?

**I don't own Duke of Hazzard**

* * *

><p>I sit on the couch reading with the fire going in the fire place when I hear the phone ring.<p>

"Hello."

"Hi sweetheart." Oh how I love to hear that woice.

"Hi mom. How it going up there?"

"Just fine. Hows it going for you?"

"It just great. I can't believe that its been almost two months."

"Yah I know. I can't wait to see you." I just sit there and think about the words she just said. "Are you still there?"

"Yah. Yah I am."

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

"Nothings wrong mom."

"You don't want to leave do you?"

"Maybe."

"You know you don't have to."

"Yah I do."

"I it because of a person?"

"Maybe."

"A certain person?"

"Maybe."

"Is it Bo?"

I don't say anything for a second. "Yes." I sigh.

"I thought. Well its all up to you sweetie. I will just say what I think and I think you should stay there."

"What?" I am shocked.

"You have been much happier down there, so I think you should stay."

I think for a sec. "You know mom, I think I will stay." I smile even though I no one could see.

"Well I'm happy that you will be happy. I have to go."

"Okay mom. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to Boss."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone. I feel so much better knowing that I wont have to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cooter. I'm heading out." I say sticking my head into the gaurage. It's 5 and I'm so wanting to call my mom and tell her that I'm still able to sta;y.<p>

"Oh Lily. Can you help me out? I need to go and get somethings from Atlanta and this car needs to be done by tomorrow. Can you finish it?"

"Yah, sure."

"Thanks Lily." He smiles and runs over to his truck.

I walk over to the car and see that there is just a few things to do witch should only take 10-20 minutes. When I was done, I heard a noice that told me that it was one of the Dukes. I walk out and see Luke in the General.

"Hey Luke whats up?" I ask looking through the window.

"Oh I just was hoping you were still here. You want to go and get a drink at the Boar's Nest?"

"Yah sure." I climbed through the window and got in. "So whats with you thinking I would be here late and then wanting to have a drink?"

I look over at him and see nothing in his face. He is a hard person to read. "Well I just got out a little late and I just wanted to talk, so I thought we would do that over beers."

"Okay." He sounded convincing. We got to the Boar's Nest and it looked like it was a slow day. "It looks empty than normal."

"Yah it does seem really weird." Luke says as we get to the door. He holds the door open. "After you."

"Why thank you." I smile and walk in.

"SURPRISE!" I suddenly stop in shock. The place was packed. It seemed like everyone in town was here.

"Wha-what is this?" I ask as everyone starts coming closer.

"It's a going away party." Bo says as he leads the crowd. He leads me to a seat at the bar.

"Well that's nice. But I have to say something." I look into the crowd. "Well I'm actually staying here in Hazzard."

"Yee-haa. Well I guess that this is a Glad You're Staying party." Luke says walking over.

"Hey everyone!" Enos yells over everyones commotion. "Lets get set up for a picture."

Luke was on my right. Bo on my left. Jesse behind me and Daisy in frount of me. Everyone else gathered around then making sure I was in the middle. Enos then had a bartender take the picture since he wanted to be in it.

"Say cheese." The bartender says.

"Cheese!" We all say at the same time. There is a couple pictures taken so that there would have to be a good one. After that was done, everyone scattered. I sat at the bar and looked at everyone.

"Well I think you should come over here." Enos says and walks me over to a table with all kinds of boxes on it.

"What are all these?" I ask all confused.

"Well these are presents that everyone had gotten you since you were leaving, or atleast thought you were."

"Wow." I say to myself. There was so many big boxes.

"Hey everyone! Gather around! Lily's going to open the gifts!" Enos yelled. He lead me to a chair by the table. "Here you are. My gift is in the back."

Once everyone was gathered, I started to open the gifts. Many of them were things that I would not normaly get or have but since living here I kind of like them. I got to the last 4 gifts. One was a picture of Enos which I liked because it wasn't big and was just simple. Another was a picture of Rosco and him holding Flash.

"So now this one is from Daisy." I say and smile at her. I open it and show everyone what it is. "Well it's a shirt that has an 01 on the front, an 01 on the back with Hazzard written at the top and a confederate flag on the inside of the 0. I don't think that I would forget hazzard when I saw this shirt." Everyone laughs.

"Well I though it was unique and different." I smile at her.

"Thanks Daisy. So now the last gift is from Bo, Luke, and Jesse." I give them a look and open the small box and was shocked. I lifted it up and showed everyone. "It's a small car keychain." I study it real close. "Its shaped like the General Lee and even painted like it." I smile and think how sweet it is.

"Yah we just knew you would like it, since you would be seeing it almost day." Luke said.

"Its also home made." Bo added.

"Well thanks guys it's the best." I stand up and walk over to them and give them a hug. "Thanks for all the gifts everyone. I love them all." I said.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. I grab my purse which I left there. I grab my keys and but the keychain on them. I gaze at them and just let my thoughts wonder.

"Lily?" I jump and turn to see Jesse sitting beside me.

"Oh hi Jesse. Whats up?"

"Well I have something for you." I look and see he had a small box. I took it and opened it. "I didn't want you to open it in front of everyone."

I pulled out a chain with a very little bottle hanging from it. The bottle had a clear liquid in it. "Whats in it?"

"Its some moonshine I have had. I thought that you would wear it and think of all of us Dukes. And give you good luck maybe."

"Its beautiful Jesse." I give him a hug and gave him the chain to put around my neck. Once it was on I turned and look at him. "I think I'm going to need the luck if I'm going to be living here." We both laughed.

Jesse left and I was left alone. I sat there drinking my beers and looked at everyone. It was about an hour or two since the party started that I felt like I needed to got out side. I go out and walk over to the General. I get on its hood and lean against the windsheld and looked at the stars. I just think of all that happened and what might happen.

"Whats that thing on the hood of my car?" I look and see Bo walking over. I laugh and get off.

"Nothing any more." I smile . He laughs and sits on the hood. I join him.

"So what you doing out here?"

"Just wanted to go some place that was quiet and I would be able to think."

"Think about what?"

"About what I could be getting myself into staying here." I look over at him and we laugh.

"Well why don't you come on back inside. Maybe dance a little."

"Sure that sounds great." We walk in and head over to where some tables were cleared to make a dance floor.

We start dancing and the time just flu. The last dance of the night was a slow song. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. I then had a feeling that I had when I first got here and that was the feeling of safeness. When the song ended, everyone slowly left. We pack all of my gifts into the Ganeral and the guys drove me home. Once we got there we unloaded everything into the living room.

"Well I will admit to you guys that some of this stuff is going in the basement." I pick up a big deer head. "Like this."

The guys laugh. "Yah that is a little creapy. I wouldn't blame you." Bo said as he put down a box that has some hand carved stuff.

"Well I think we need to go. Its pretty late." Luke said as he headed to the door.

"Yah. See ya later." They walked out the door and drove the General off.

I go inside and call my mom and she is glad I'm able to stay.

So am I.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i have only 1 review. so i'm going to stop updating for now and take a break. Review.<strong>


	4. Little family reunion

I just get home after work when I hear the phone ring.

"Yello?" I said almost getting an accent from being here.

"Well could this be my sister or did I call the wrong number that is from down south?" I knew that voice.

"Danny! Oh my, I haven't talked to you in forever. What's up? How's it going?"

"Oh I'm good. Schools over for now and I am going to head home. I have some news and I was hoping you would be able to make it up there so I can tell you too."

'Yah I think I can get off work for a few days and come on up. Do mom and dad know?"

"No. it's a surprise. And you showing up would be an even bigger one."

"Yah your right. Well I'll try and leave to night and maybe be there late tomorrow."

"Cool. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye bro." I hang up the phone and run out to my car.

"Hey Cooter, you got your ears on?" I say into the receiver of the CB.

"Yah I'm here. What's up?"

"Can I get the rest of the week off of work? I want to head up north to see my mom, dad, and brother.

"Yah that fine. I think its fine. Be safe. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks so much Cooter. I will. "I'm out." I run into my house and pack some clothes.

I put my bag in the trunk and was on my way.

* * *

><p>I didn't stop to sleep on the way here. Just got some coffee and other stuff to keep me awake. I pull into the drive way of a house that I've seen all of my life. A two story white house. I notice that my car is behind my brother's, so I knew he was already here. I get out of my car and walked up the stares of the porch and to the door. I rang the door bell and heard some commotion on the inside. The door opened and a lady is staring at me.<p>

"LILY!" my mom yells and gets me in a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it was Danny's idea. I was just able to get some days off work."

"That's great." My mom leads me in and I see that dad and Danny are in the hallway, apparently wanting to see what all the commotion was. I ran over to my dad and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm so glad to see you too." We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So what's your big news bro?" I ask knowing that he could tell us know.

"Well I'm joining the Marines." He had a smile on his face. He looked so happy.

"Proud of you son." My said and batted him on the back.

"Makes me feel old knowing my son can and has joined." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"That's amazing. I'm happy for you." I felt like I was going to cry also with happiness.

We all were happy to be a family again. We ate and I brought in my bag and put it in my old room. Looking at the pink was and all the hand drawn pictures I have done from when I was 2 to when I graduated high school. I walked back down stairs and walked into the living room.

"Where's dad and Danny?" I ask my mom seeing she's the only one in the room.

"They wanted to work on something out side." I sat down beside her and we started to talk.

"What that around your neck?" My mom asked trying to get a better look at my necklace.

"Its something I got down in Hazzard."

"What's that liquid in the bottle?"

"It's just water mom." I had to lie to her, she wouldn't understand.

"Well if its water, then why are you wearing it? There's no reason to have it around your neck." She tries to reach for it but I jumped up before she could get a hold of it.

"Fine. It's not water. Its moonshine or whisky as you would know it. A friend gave it to me so I could remember what it was like down there. And I would never drink it if that's what you think." I had to tell her. I wouldn't let her get a word in. "Even if I had nothing to drink and I would have to drink it to survive, I wouldn't. It's too special to me." I finally stopped and breathed.

"Sweetie. I know what moonshine is and I know that I would trust you with it."

"How do you know what it is?"

"Well I've been to Hazzard. When moonshine was a big thing."

"Wow. No way. That's not true."

"It is. I stopped there because my car broke down when I was visiting your grandma and grandpa when they just moved to Florida. The mechanic said that it would take a few days to fix so I looked around and meet some nice people. Two of whom you know. Jesse Duke and J.D. Hogg."

"You know Jesse and Boss?"

"Yah I do. I kept in touch with Jesse till I married your dad, but we never talked after. I don't even think either of them remember me." I just looked at her shocked. "If you don't believe me just ask them about Maria Wilton. Then you will believe me."

"Fine." I sat back down and I showed her the picture from my going away party. I pointed out to her Bo, Luke, Jesse, Daisy, Rosco, Enos, and Cooter. It was then time to go to bed so I said good night and went up to my room.

* * *

><p>"Why good morning sleepy head." My dad said as I walked into the kitchen. I ended up sleeping till 11:30 and still felt sleepy.<p>

"Morning." I sit down and start eating some French toast my mom made.

"Love the shirt sis. You defiantly do like it down there." My brother said from the other side of the table. I worn the shirt Daisy made me to bed.

"It was a present." I give him a look that he has seen many times. "Oh I have someone you should talk to. He was in the Marines and I think you two might get along."

I get up and head to the phone.

"Duke Farm. Jesse specking."

"Hey Jesse. It's me, Lily."

"Hey Lily. So you made it home just fine."

"Yep. Is Luke there?"

"Yah, I'll get him." The other end was silent so I called Danny in.

"Hey Lily. How's it going? Were all glad you made it up there safely." Luke said.

"It's going fine. I'm not the one that wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Then who does?" He sounded really confused.

"Well I wanted you to talk to my brother. You see, he joined the Marines and I thought you two could talk and prepare him for what's to come."

"I'll be glad to talk to him. Put him on."

"Okay, here he is." I hand the phone to Danny. I walked back into the kitchen as I heard them start talking. I sat down and ate more of my food.

"So you're really happy down there aren't you?" My dad asked me.

"Yah. I really am. I'm glad you talked me into going." I smile at him.

"I'm glad you're happy too, sweetie." He gives me a hug and we go back to eating.

Danny then walks back into the room after 10-15 minutes. "You guys done talking already?" I thought there would have been a half hour.

"Yah, he said that he had to finish something." He sat down at the table and started to eat his food again. "I also heard police sirens in the background. Do you know what that's all about?"

I look at him. I wonder what the guys are accused of now. "It's nothing, it's nothing."

My brother gave me a look that told me that he knew that I wasn't telling something. I just continued to eat.

"Lily," I look at my mom. "do you want to go to the store with me?"

"Yah sure. Let me change first." I got up from the table, put my plate in the sink and ran up stairs to change.

* * *

><p>I don't think that my style has changed that much. I still dress girly sometimes but I do dress in jeans and t-shirts like I used to. When my mom and I get to the story, everyone is welcoming me back. It gets really annoying.<p>

"Sweetie, can you get me a gallon of milk please?" My mom asks as we go down an aisle.

"Yah, I sure can." I head over to where the milk is, grab it, and head back.

I was stopped at the end of the aisle by hearing my mom talking.

"It's so nice to run into you Tammy." I hear her say. I knew I shouldn't interrupt her.

"It is great to run into you too. I heard that Danny and Lily are back in town." Mrs. Barton said. I knew her voice anywhere since I was always at her house when my parents were working.

"Yah they got here late yesterday afternoon. Did you know that Danny joined the Marines?"

"No I didn't. That's great. So how's Lily? Does she seem different?"

"What do you mean 'Does she seem different'?"

"I mean, does she look different or act like all those hicks down there?"

"No she doesn't."

"Well I figured she would be like them, dress like them and even act like them." I couldn't believe she said that. "I would never let my child go live down there with all those banjo loving hicks. I'm shocked that she is able to live down there, with how they live."

I couldn't stand listening to her talk anymore. I interrupt their conversation. "You are wrong about everyone down in Georgia. They are not hick that love the banjo. They have houses like what we have here, except for stupidly big houses like yours." I was steaming right now. "And I wouldn't change because of me living down there. I'm still the same girl you would watch for years. I even think that you need to live down there so you can have a change of heart but I know you wouldn't do it for all the money in the world. I'm sorry mom, I can't handle being here right now. I'm going to wait in the car."

I put the milk in the cart and walked out of the store and got in the car. I just couldn't believe what she said. No one knows what it is actually knows what it is like down there. They wouldn't even want to know because they just like that they have so much more money than anyone else. I see my mom walk to the car with the groceries. I get out and help her put them in the trunk and we drove home in silence.

I wasn't until I turn the car off in out drive way that my mom spoke. "Lily you know how she is."

"I know mom but I could not stand what she was saying." I snap at my mom. "I'm the topic of all the gossip. Aren't I?"

"Lily you have to ignore-"

"Answer me mom!" she was trying to get off topic.

She sits there. "Yes you are."

"I thought so. That's just like them all. That's why I moved mom. I can't stand being around all of these snobs." I get out of the car and start to walk toward the line of trees behind the house.

"Lilly you know they aren't like that!" She yells to me as she gets out.

"Yah they are mom! And my view of them will NEVER change!" I yell back. My walk turned into a run.

I ran until I came to the old tree house that I loved when I lived here. I got inside and saw that it still had a sleeping bag, some old magazines and some blankets. I sat in there and looked through all the magazines. I knew I had to head home. Before I stand up I hear someone outside climbing the latter. I get myself into my attack position but I saw that it was my dad.

"You feeling okay sugar pie?" He asks as he climbs in. I relax and sit back down.

"Yah I guess." He walks over and sits beside me.

"You know that you don't live here in town anymore. That means that you are able to get away from them and you don't have to listen to it every day."

"Yah I know that. It's just that, I haven't dealt with it in a while and it just hit close to my heart. It just angered me so much."

"Don't worry about it. I might have acted the same way." He pulls me into a hug. I felt so better when I was with him. "Now come on, let's get some food."

We got up and out of the tree house. I felt happy that my dad was always there for me to make me happy.

* * *

><p>Danny found out he had to leave earlier than he thought. After he left I decided I should leave too, since I had to work in a few days. So I packed my stuff, said my good byes and headed on my way back home. I get to the Hazzard county line and feel so happy that I was home. I reach for the CB but decided that I wanted some time to myself. I drive through town, waving back to everyone that realized I was back. I get to my house to see an orange car parked in my driveway and two good looking fellas on my porch. I shake my head and laugh knowing that they were here.<p>

"Hey guys." I call to them as I get out and grab my bag out of the trunk.

"Hey." They call back. I get up to the porch and put my bag down to give the guys a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I unlock the door.

"Well we knew you would be coming home soon." Luke says.

"And Enos saw you and told us." Bo added as I got the door open.

"Yah nothing can go by in Hazzard." I laugh and we head inside. "Why don't you guys make your selves at home while I start a quick load of laundry." I gesture to the living room.

"That sounds cool." Bo said and plopped on the couch.

I went down stairs with my bag and put some of the clothes in the washer. Once it was started I walked back up stairs and went to the fridge.

"Do you guys want some lemonade?" I call to the guys.

"Yah!" Luke yells.

"Sure!" Bo answers.

I get 3 glasses out and pour lemonade in each of them. I grab all of them and take them into the room to the guys. Luke and Bo take their glasses and I sit in a chair facing them.

"So Luke."

"Yah?" Luke says.

"When you were talking to my brother and you said that you had to go because you had to finish something, he heard police sirens in the background. Now tell me, what did you guys do?"

"Well Rosco said that we were the ones that hijacked a truck with televisions." Bo answers for Luke.

"Aaahh. Well I'm glad I wasn't here to get involved." I laugh and drink some lemonade.

"Yah, don't know what would have happened then." Luke says. We turn on the TV and watch the news but I don't think we were paying attention.

Bo is the first to speak and asks, "So did you have fun time with your family?"

"Yah it was nice." I didn't want to tell them about my little outbreak. I turn the TV off and face the guys. "I have something that you guys will never believe."

"What might that be?" Bo asks sitting up, looking very interested.

"Yah, what is it?" Luke looked like he was missing something.

"My mom actually knows Jesse and Boss." The guy's faces changed to complete shock right after the words left my mouth.

"No way." They say in unison.

"Yes way. When she was my age she was heading down to see my grandparents like I was, but her car broke down and she just so happened to be around here. So when they said her car would take about 2 days to be fixed, she ended up meeting them." I paused to let them comprehend what I just told them. "Don't worry I reacted the same way."

The washer went off so I get all the clothes and bring them upstairs so I could hang them outside. The guys followed me outside so we could talk more.

"So are you going to tell Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked still looking stunded.

"Tomorrow. I'll come over some time and then I'll ask. I so want to see how he reacts." I look over at them and smile.

"Yah that would be really funny." Luke says.

"Imagine what Boss' face would look like when he finds out." Bo adds.

"That would be so funny." Luke responds. "Make sure we're with you when you tell him."

"Kay, I will." I finished hanging up my clothes. I grabbed the basket and took it inside.

We talked for a couple of hours before they had to go. I grabbed my picture out of my bag and put it back on the mantle. I stare at it and realize that I'm lucky to live in a place where I'm cared for.


	5. You know a Maria Wilton?

**School has kept me away from my story. But it is now updated.**

**I don't own DOH.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." I say as I get out of my car.<p>

"Hey Lily." They answer back. They were working on the General. I couldn't believe what I saw. The guys had their shirts off and I was just shocked at how good they looked.

Jesse walks out of the barn and walks over to me and gives me a hug. "It's nice to see you again. Hope you had a great time with your family."

"Yah it was nice to see them." I smile. I realized how refreshed I felt after being up there.

"Boys, stop working on that car and get to work on the fence." Jesse yells at the guys.

"Oh come on Uncle Jesse, we're almost done." Bo wines to him.

"_Now_ boys."

"Yes sir." Bo and Luke say at the same time.

"How about I work on him for you guys?" I ask as I walk over to them.

"Yah that sounds cool." Luke says.

They leave to work on the fence Jesse wanted them to and I walk over to the General and start to work on him.

For lunch Jesse decided we eat outside. The guys and I sat at the picnic table while Jesse got the food. He ended up bringing out lemonade, bread, and some peanut butter and jelly.

"I thought I would be an easy lunch." He sat the tray on the table. "I didn't know if you liked smooth or crunchy peanut butter so I brought both out."

"Thanks Jesse." I say as I grab for a glass. We all made our sandwiches and started to eat. "Jesse, do you know a Maria Wilton?"

"Yah. She was a very nice girl. I met here when she was your age. Why'd you ask?" He looks over at me and takes another bit.

"Well. . . . She's my mom." I look at him and he just looks at me.

He keeps looking at me for another minute before he said something. "You look just like she did. I should have known. How's she doing?"

"She's doing great." We sit there for a few minutes and eat in silence.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, can me, Bo and Lily take the General for a ride to see how well Lily did with him?" Luke asks as he finishes.

"Do both of you have your chores done?" He gives them a stern look.

"Yes sir." Luke answers.

"Yes sir." Bo answers also.

"Then I guess that's okay." He smiles.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Luke jumps up and offers to take my plate inside. Bo takes his inside to and I wait for them at the General.

I got in as the guys walked out of the house. They got inside and I found myself sitting in between them. I couldn't believe I was so close to Bo. I wanted to grab his arm and lay my head on him but I knew that I shouldn't do that. I haven't shown any signs that I liked him but I don't know if anyone can tell that I do or not. Bo raced the General off the farm and onto the dirt roads. We drove at some fast speeds and raced around the curves for a few minutes.

"What are you doing Bo?" Luke asks looking over at him.

"I'm heading over to Hazzard Creek so I can see if the new shocks can handle the landing."

"I guess we do need to check it but we can't just jump without seeing if Lily wants to." Bo looks over at me for a second. "Do you want to see what it's like to jump?"

I look between the guys. I really wanted to know what it was like. "Sure, that sounds fun."

The guys smile and I could tell they were happy with my answer. Bo speed up and I was getting a little nerves.

"Hold on tight." Bo says as we near the creek. I suddenly find us in midair. I try to look out the side but I then force myself to look out the front. I couldn't handle looking to the side and seeing the creek and how high we were. We landed with a jerk and Bo skidded to a stop.

"That was cool." I am just able to get out. I looked at both of them and they were trying to not laugh.

"Yah that was." Bo said.

"Well it seems like they work fine." Luke says trying to keep us on what we came out here for. "I think you did a good job on the engine Lily."

"Thanks." I blush a little for no reason.

"I think we should be getting home." Luke said looking at the sun.

"Let ask Uncle Jesse and see if he needs anything." Bo grabs the CB receiver that was in front of me. "Lost Sheep to Shepherd. You got your ears on?"

"Shepherd here. What is it boys?" Jesse came on.

"We were about to head back. You need anything?"

"Can you get some milk? I just used the rest of it."

"Sure thing. We're gone." He puts the receiver back. "Looks like we're heading into town."

Bo then races the General into town. He runs him into a curb and he is then running on just 2 wheels. I freak out a little but I make sure I don't show it because I could tell the guys have done it a few times. Once we get back on all 4s, I ease up and fell much better. We stop in front of the store and Luke jumps out.

"I'll get the milk." He tells us and walks in.

"I think I will get my mail." I get out and start to head over to the post office.

"I'll do the same thing." I hear Bo say and find him walking beside me.

After we get our mail we walk back to the General to find Luke waiting for us. We get inside and head back to the farm. I soon decide that I should head home and leave. I get home and find myself seeing a thing of flowers on my porch. I grab them and see that there is no note. I take them inside and put them in some water. I put them on the dining table and sit down and look at them.

"I wonder who they could be from." I say aloud looking at the beautiful, wild flowers.


	6. near death experiance

**I don't own Dukes of Hazzard.**

* * *

><p>A slow week in Hazzard means that there is trouble coming. I've been here long enough to know that and also because Bo and Luke haven't been accused of anything in a while.<p>

I hear the door open and see Daisy walk in.

"Hey there. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. I just need Cooter to look at my jeep, it's been running a little funny."

"Okay, but it will be a little while. He's working on Miss. Tisdale's bike right now."

"That's okay. I just finished work."

"Hey if you need a ride home the guys are picking me up in a little bit. They could take you home."

"That sounds great." We then start talking to pass the time.

I then hear the door open again and see a man walk in.

"Welcome to Hazzard Garage. How may I help you?" I ask since I don't recognize the man.

"Is the main mechanic available?"

"Not at the moment. What might be the problem?"

"My problem is you two." He pulls out a gun and points it at both of us behind the counter. Two other guys then walk in. "Now come out from behind that counter."

Daisy steps out first. But I had a plan. The door that connected the office and the garage was by the counter. I step out from behind it but then quickly open the door, "Cooter! Help!"

One of the guys grabs me and drags me to the other side of the room. He ties my hands behind my back but Cooter then runs in.

"What on earth?" is all Cooter could get out before the two guys run over to him and start hitting him.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" I yell seeing that they were winning over him.

They stop and I see that Cooter is using all he had to stay awake. The main guy them walks up to Cooter and gives him one more punch and he is then knocked out. "Tie him up and hide him behind the counter."

I look at Daisy and see that she was feeling the same as I was. Once they hid Cooter they came over and put gags over our mouths. They then led us though the garage and out the side door that led out to an alleyway. We were then forced into a red car. The car then speeds off and was racing to leave town.

All I could think to myself was, _I knew that something bad was going to happen._

The car stopped at an old warehouse that I knew that Daisy didn't know about. They led us inside and split me and Daisy up. I was led to a door which was open. The man untied my hands and the gag and through me into the room. Before I could get my balance I hear the door and hear the lock turn. I gather my surroundings and see that there was a cot and a door other than the one that I was pushed through. I see that the door led to room with just a toilet. I walk over to the cot and sit on it. I look and see that the only window in the room was to a bigger room. I see the three guys sitting at a table. I knew that I was going to be here for a while so I just lie down and stare at the ceiling. I pray that Daisy doesn't get hurt and that the guys find us soon.

* * *

><p>It has been a few days and I am feeling so weak. I have only been feed crumbs and scraps that the guys didn't eat. I've never felt so hungry and weak. I was taking a nap when I was suddenly woken up by a loud noise. I open my eyes and see one of the guys was walking over to me. I sit up and he grabs my arm and pulls me up. He ties my hands and put a gag on my mouth again and leads me out of the room. I see Daisy tied up like me and by the way she was standing, I could tell that she was weak like me. They take us to the red car again and race off.<p>

"How could they find out where we are?" I overhear the men talking in the front seat.

"I don't know but I heared them talking on the CB."

All of a sudden I hear the beginning of Dixie and turn around. I see the General Lee with Bo driving and Luke in the passenger seat. I look over at Daisy and see her beaming like I must have.

"Come on Stan. Lose them." I hear the lead guy yell at the man driving. We suddenly get faster and catch the guys off guard. We turn off the road and end up losing the guys. I turn around to see that we are at a river. They force us out of the car and run us to a bridge. There is a cinderblock with four ropes tied to it. The two guys tie a rope to the rope around our wrists and another around our ankles. All of a sudden Bo and Enos show up.

"Stop right there." The main guy yells at them. He and the other guy point their guns at them.

Bo and Enos do as they said. Enos was cowering in fear, but Bo didn't have any emotion in his face what's so ever. I see that his eyes were not on any of the three guys or on me and Daisy, but on something behind us. I turn my head around and see Luke, Rosco, and Cooter sneaking up behind the men. Luke sees that I see them and puts a finger on his lips to tell me to be quiet. I nodded in agnolegment and nudge Daisy. Once she looks over I motion behind us and she looks and sees the guys. They each get behind one of the men and they all jump on them. Bo and Enos then run to join the guys in the fight. Me and Daisy move away so we don't get hit. I am then able to signal for Daisy to turn around and I'm able to get her gag untied. She was then able to get mine off and we tried to untie the ropes around our wrists but we were just too weak in our fingers and they tied them really good. We watch all the guys fight and try to stay out of their way. But all of a sudden I see someone kick the cinderblock and I find myself and Daisy being pulled into the water. Once I hit the water, I knew not to try and call to them because they wouldn't be able to hear me.

I found my lungs burning and my head getting dizzy. My eye lids start to get heavy. I tried to resist but I had to give in. And the last thing I saw before I gave in was a yellow and brown blob falling toward me.

* * *

><p>My head hurts so badly. I felt like I was having nails pounded into my head. I try to move my body but everything was so stiff that I couldn't move. I open my eyes very slow as they could adjust easily to the light. I look around and see that I'm not outside on the bridge or in the water. I turn my head to the left and the right trying to understand where I was. To my right I see someone in a chair in the corner of the room. I then realized who it was.<p>

"C-c-c-coo-coo-coo-coot-Cooter?" I get out after a minute of trying.

He suddenly gets up and walks over to me. "Hey, sleeping beauty's up."

"D-d-do-don't ma-make me la-laugh." I get out realizing how easy it was getting words out.

"I'm just so happy you're okay." He grabs my hand and held it like he didn't want to let go.

I suddenly remembered I wasn't the only one in the water. "Wh-where's Da-daisy?"

"Don't worry. She's fine. She's been home for a few days now."

"Few da-days? How Lo-long have I . . .?" I couldn't even finish my thought.

"You have been out for 2 days. We were getting worried that you were going to leave us. Bo was the most worried." He suddenly stopped. I'm guessing he must have said too much information.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you promise not to tell him I told you this?" I nod my head. "Okay, well he wouldn't leave your bed side. Daisy and Luke were going to drag him home but he gave in and he made me promise to stay here till he got back."

Wow. I never thought of Bo acting like that."Well don't worry. I'm not leaving here without saying good bye."

"You better not." We both look over to where the voice came from and see Bo and Luke at the door. I smile at them and they walk over to me.

"It's so good to see that you're awake." Luke says laying his hand on my arm.

"It's good to _be _awake." I giggle a little.

"I guess I should get the doctor." Cooter says and walks out of the room.

Luke grabs a chair and brings it beside my bed and sits down. "We were so worried when we couldn't fine you at the garage. Then we find Cooter and he tells us about those guys and that you and Daisy were in trouble." He takes a breath. "We are just happy you're still with us."

"Like I just said, 'I'm not leaving here without saying good bye.' And that goes to dying too." We all laugh at that.

We laugh for a few more minutes before Cooter gets back with the doctor.

"Would you guys mind leaving the room for a minute or two?" The doctor asks walking over to me.

"Sure thing." Luke says and leads the others out.

The doctor helps me sit up and listens to my heart beat. "You're lucky to have a family like that."

"They're my friends. My family doesn't live around here." _They also wouldn't like to hear about this._

"Well you're still lucky. If they didn't get you out of the water when they did, you could have been dead or at least been really sick." With what he said I realized that the guys are the reason I'm still alive. I feel so greatful. "Well you seem healthy." He helps me lay back down.

"What about my head? It hurts real badly." I ask him.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be gone in a few hours." I just had to believe him. He walked over to the door and told the guys to come in. They surrounded me with Luke sitting in the chair he pulled up and Bo and Cooter standing on the other side. The doctor stands at the foot of the bed. "Well she is perfectly healthy. I'm going to have one of the nurses bring in some food for you."

I never realized it till he said it, but I was starving. The doctor continues talking. "You were very malnourished. We were able to give you the nutrients you were lacking but of course you will need food to put in your stomach. But I think we will keep you here for just a few more days to watch you and make sure you stay healthy."

"Okay. Thanks doc." I smile and he walks out of the room.

Me and the guys talk as the nurse brings in my food. We talked for the longest time till Cooter had to leave. I then fell into a sleep that we all knew I would wake up from.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why someone would kidnap a garage worker and a bystander and not try to get something out of it?" Luke says.<p>

The Bo and Luke insisted on staying the night even though I've been awake for a day now. Its early morning and the sun is rising. We were talking about the whole situation and none of us could think of why someone would do it.

"I don't know but . . . "I was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and sitting up straight. I had an idea of why someone would do it but it seemed stupid.

"But what Lily?" Bo asks putting a hand on my leg.

"It's stupid."

"Just tell us. It might just be the answer to all of this." Luke assures me.

"Okay. What if someone wanted to send a message? To someone, maybe one of you Dukes or me."

"That might be it but of course we don't really have any proof." Bo says.

"I guess we are just going to have to give up on this." Luke had a disappointed look on his face.

A nurse walks in and walks over to me. "Looks like someone's been up. Well guess what. You're being discharged today."

"Really?" I perked up a ton.

"Yes, you could leave at noon. But I'm going to take your IV out now."

"Okay, that's fine." I had such a big smile on my face.

"Well I guess we should get you some clean clothes to wear." Luke says standing up.

"Yah we should. See ya in a bit." Bo said giving me a pat on my leg.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." The guys say in unison.

The nurse takes out the IV and I feel so free with it out. I grab the book the guys got me and layed back in the bed and read it. It wasn't an hour or two later, another nurse brings in my breakfast. I finish and start to read again. The guys still weren't back and I knew that Daisy found out that they were back in town and made them get cleaned up and have a nice big breakfast. It was a few hours later that the guys get back. It was about an hour before noon and the guys walk in. Luke drops a bag at my feet.

"Here you go ma'am. Some clean clothes and shoes." Luke says bowing.

I hop off the bed and curtsy. "Why thank you sur."

I grab the bag and go into the bathroom. I open the bag to see they grab one of my sun dresses and the sandals I wear with them. I'm shocked they knew witch pair went with the dress. I put them on and saw that they also packed me a brush and a hair tie. I put up my hair in a ponytail and walk out. I see my dirty clothes and shoes on the bed so I stuff them into the bag. I look at the clock and see that it is noon.

"So are you guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Sure am." Bo says grabbing the bag.

"Let's go." Luke says leading the way.

I said bye to all the nurses. I then realized something. "Man. I forgot my book in the room."

"I'll get it." Luke runs to the room and second later he is back with my book. I was almost done with it and I couldn't leave it behind. He hands it to me.

"Thanks."

We make it outside the hospital and it was so nice to smell fresh air. We walk over to the General. Luke climbs over the hood to the driver's side, while Bo puts my bag in the back seat. I get in with Bo following and we were then on our way back to Hazzard.

"Did you guys tell my mom about this?" I ask after a few miles.

"No." Luke answers.

"Good. I don't want her or my dad to worry about me."

"I bet they already do that." Bo says.

"Yah I guess but I just don't want them to worry more or feel like I can't handle myself."

"Well don't worry." Bo says.

"And besides, you never know what will happen to anyone in Hazzard." Luke says with a smile on his face.

"You are right. But I don't think they would understand."

"You never know." I know my parents wouldn't understand what it was like in Hazzard.

We talked the rest of the way back to Hazzard. On the way there I just kept smelling the air. I couldn't handle the smell of hospital anymore and I just love the smell on the country. We got to the farm in no time. Daisy was waiting on the porch when we got there. She ran over to us once Luke stopped the General.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Daisy says as I'm getting out.

"I'm glad you're alive." I say. I give Daisy a hug and she leads me inside.

Jesse was sitting at the table. "Glad you're here."

He gets up and gives me a hug. "I'm glad to be back."

"Well let's get some lunch." Daisy says getting some sandwiches that she had already made.

We ate and talked for a little while.

"I think I should go." I say as I get up.

"You can't yet." Bo says.

"Why not?" I ask as I put my dish and cup in the sink.

"You have a party to go to." Jesse says.

"What party?" I lean against the counter feeling like I won't be going soon.

"It's a party at the Boar's Nest that everyone wanted to have so they can show how happy they are that you are okay." Luke says.

"Oh. When is it?"

Daisy looks at the clock. "Well it just started. That means that we need to get goin'."

"Well let's go." I didn't really want to see anybody today other than the Dukes but I guess it might help me feel good.

"You can ride with me Lily." Daisy says as I start to walk over to the General.

"Okay." I get in the white jeep and we are on our way. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. I could see why Daisy loves it.

We get there and I'm greeted by everybody. It was a full house but it was great to be there. Everyone came over to me to tell me that I was in their prayers and they were happy that I was okay. I figured that Daisy already has been through all of this. We all danced and had some drinks and forgot what had all happened.


	7. He can't die

**Before you read this chap, i like to thank all those that have or are surving in the army. I feel safe because of what you have done.**

**A little note: A lot of stuff in this story is based off my life and things around me.**

_**I don't own Dukes of** Hazzard._

* * *

><p>A week after Thanksgiving and I'm just waiting for the new year to start. And for Christmas to come. I had a great time with my mom, dad and brother. It was nice to see Danny and hear all his stories. He has made many new friends and seems to be happy with his choice in joining. After I got back to Hazzard, everyone was getting ready for Christmas already. It was going to be my first Christmas here and I couldn't wait to see what it was like.<p>

Me and the guys were at the Boar's nest for an evening beer. We were having a good time. I have become great friends with them, especially Bo. We are so much alike and we just get along real well.

"Hey Lily!" I hear. I look to where I heard it and see Jim Bob over by the phone.

"Yah?" I call back.

"Phone for you." I look at the guys and stand up and walk over. "Thanks."

I grab the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Lily? Is that you?" It was my mom.

"Yah, it's me. Is something wrong?" Her tone of voice made me concern and she would never try to get ahold of me here unless it was important.

"It your father." I caught my breath when she said that.

"Is he okay?" I was freaking out.

"No. I left the room for one minute and the next I find him lying on the floor. The ambulance just got here and is taking him now. They say that he might not live much longer." I couldn't believe what I hear her say.

"Okay. I'll be up there as fast as I can."

"Lily?" She says before I hang up the phone.

"Yah?"

"Be careful." She had sadness in her voice.

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone. I run over to the table and grab my purse. I search through it and find my wallet. I put a few dollars on the table and rush outside totally forgetting about the guys. I find my keys as I get to my car. I get it unlocked and the door open before I get broken from my trance.

"Lily!" I look and see Bo running toward me. He gets to the other side of the door. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go." I look at him and see he has a concerned look on his face. He looked like my dad right then. I could feel tears in my eyes. "It's my dad. Something happened to him and he's on his way to the hospital right now. I have to get up there."

He walks around the door and pulls me into a hug. He gives me a kiss on the top of my head. "Be careful." He whispers to me.

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "I will."

I pull away and get into the car. I back out and drive till I can't see Bo waving. I get to my house in record time. I run up to my room and pack whatever clothes I could find. I then grab my winter jacket since it was much colder up there and left.

I get there in no time without stopping. I drive straight to the hospital. I run in and the receptionist tells me where my dad was. I get there and see him lying in a bed with my mom sitting beside him. I slowly walk over to him hoping it was just a dream and I might wake up. Once I get to him I accept that it was real life and he really was sick again. I stand there not wanting to sit. My dad put a hand on mine making me jump.

"Maria, can you give me a minute alone with Lil?" My dad gets out weakly. She nods her head and gets up and leaves.

"Oh Dad, I shouldn't have left." I felt like it was all my fault.

"No sweetie. It wasn't your fault. It's the way of life and you know that." He puts a hand on my cheek.

"I know but I can't help but blame myself. I just feel like I should have been here when this happened."

"Don't worry, what happens happens. I'm just glad you got here. I couldn't leave without seeing you."

"Wait dad. . . . You, you can't leave us. Not now." I started to get worried.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you found a family like the Dukes in Hazzard. I love you." His hand slowly fell from my cheek. Tears start to run down my face.

"Dad? Dad, please. Please don't go." I knew he wouldn't come back. I couldn't stand in the room any more. I run out the door past my mom and out of the hospital. I sit down on the steps and cry into my hands. He couldn't go. Not now. I realize that I'm going to have to call Cooter and tell him I won't be at work for a few days. I walk back into the hospital and ask to get on the phone. It was late afternoon and I figured the Dukes would want to know first.

"Hello." Daisy answers.

"Daisy, are the guys and Jesse around?" I tried to keep my sadness out of my voice.

"Yah they're just outside."

"Can you gather them around?"

"Yah sure, just a sec." The line goes silent for a minute. "Okay, they're here. Now what is it?"

"Well I'm going to be up here for a few more days."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath in. "My dad's dead."

The other side of the line went silent. "Well, we'll keep you and you're mom and brother in our prayers." Jesse says.

"Thanks Jesse. I should go. Can you tell Cooter I won't be there for a few days?"

Yah, we sure can"

Thanks. Love ya'll."

"We love ya too. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and decide to walk back to the room. I knew I had to be strong for my mom, she was going to need me big time.

* * *

><p>The Funeral. It's sad that Danny couldn't be here. Everyone was still getting here and everyone was just standing around and talking as we wait for the funeral to start. I stood in the corner and watched everyone. Some people would come over and say that they were sorry for my loss and tried to cheer me up, but no one came close.<p>

The funeral started but I didn't pay attention. I just didn't want to listen. I had to stand up though so I can talk in front of everyone.

"Hello. It nice to see so many people here. Well my dad was a great man. I'm speaking for my brother also, but he was the best person in the world. He would always make you laugh and never let you be in a bad mood. He helped keep our country safe and kept his family safe. When he was in the hospital he told me and Danny to live our lives like he wasn't in the hospital. He was the one that told me to leave here when he was still sick. I thank him for that." I start to get teary eyed. "He is the one that supported me through all of my decision. He has helped everyone in this here room and he is like a part of everyone's family. He will be greatly missed and I know that where ever he went, he's happy and watching over all of us."

I finish and take my seat. The reverend finish the funeral and we were then able to take one last look of my dad before he was buried. Me and my mom were the first. I get up to the casket and started to cry. He layed there lifeless in his army uniform. He had pictures around him. One of him and mom on their wedding day. Another when I was born and when Danny was born. Then there was the last family picture we had done. I couldn't hold myself together. I was led outside by my mom and she sat me on a bench on the porch. Once everyone was outside, they brought the casket out and put it in the car that was going to carry it. We all then got in our cars and drove to the cemetery. They then barrier him and we all then had a little get together. I didn't stay long though. I decided that I should be getting home. I got my bag in my car and started my journey back to Hazzard.

* * *

><p>I get back to Hazzard and stop by the post office and get all the mail from the past week. Miz Tisdale said she was sorry for the loss of my father. I guess the Dukes told everyone. I drive to my house to find the usual flowers on the porch, but it had a note this time.<p>

_Hope these help cheer you up._

I pick them up. I smell them and smile. Oddly enough they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll love it. I'm trying my best with all of this. Hope to have next chap up this weekend. <strong>


	8. Christmas Time

**Sorry it has taken so long. School, it being exam week, and me being really distracted. I've worked on chapters that might come later in this story and on chapters for a new story I'm about to put up. Hope you like this and the new story. And again, sorry for the wait.**

**I don't own DoH.**

* * *

><p>My first Christmas in Hazzard. I would have been with my mom but she is spending it with my aunt and uncle. Danny is also still in training and they gave him the choice of coming home for thanksgiving or Christmas and he chose thanksgiving. I just wish my dad was still alive.<p>

"We're leaving." We hear Bo yell.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Daisy calls back. We are getting ready for the Christmas Eve party at the Boar's Nest. "Here I made you something."

She runs over to her closet and grabs a box. She gives me the box. I open it and pull out a dress.

"I made it for you to wear tonight."

"It's beautiful." I run to the bathroom, change, and run back into the room.

I look in the full length mirror. It was a dark blue dress that went just above my knees. It was a single off the shoulder strap. "Daisy it's perfect."

She grabs a pair of her heals. "These will go great with it."

I grab them from her. "I'm not wearing them all night."

We laugh and finish getting ready. I take my car and she takes her jeep. We were there in just a few minutes and it was packed. We walk inside and a lot of the guys start to stare at us. It was a little weird. We found the guys and Jesse sitting at a table and join them.

"Gees, I don't think I've seen you look so pretty Lily." Cooter says from across the table.

"Yah you look really great." Luke says. Bo just stares saying nothing.

"Thanks guys." I sit down beside Luke.

We get some beers and tell stories. It was more like the guys and Daisy telling me stories about all of their crazy Christmases. Then all of a sudden Betty Jo came over.

"Hey Bo. You ready to dance?"

"Yah." He gets up and is led to the open area to dance.

"Bo has a date?" I lean over and ask Luke.

"Yah, you didn't know?"

"No." I kind of felt a little bit of jealousy.

It wasn't long before I was asked to dance. I don't think I was able to sit down for 5 minutes after that because it seemed like every guy wanted a dance.

I just finished a dance with Alex before I walk over to Daisy.

"I'll be right back. I need to switch shoes." I walk out to my car and put on the sandals I brought. I threw the heels into the back of Daisy's jeep and head back inside.

I walk into the door and run into a man. "Oh, sorry."

I try to walk away but he grabs my arm. "Well you just can't say sorry to me sweet heart. Hey fellas I think I found us our Christmas present."

I try to get free but soon two more guys walk over and surround me. "Please let me go. You're hurting me." The man's grip was a little too tight for my comfort.

He then sits down and pulls me on his lap. "Come on sweet cheeks. We just want to enjoy our present." One of the two guys say. I just knew that the dress was aging them on not forgetting they were drunk.

"Let her go Jim." I look and see Cooter standing by.

"Why don't you make us Davenport." One of the guys say.

"Well why don't you show us how much you want her." Luke says joining Cooter with Bo right behind. I knew Luke had a plan.

The taller of the two guys throws a punch at Cooter who moved just in time. A big fight has started. I'm able to get free from the guy and run over to the table where Daisy was still sitting.

"You okay?"

"Yah." I watch the guys hoping that I knew Luke's plan.

Suddenly a gun shot was fired and everyone freezes. "Hold it right there. You guys are under arrest."

Rosco walks over to where all the guys were fighting. I get up and run over to be a witness for the guys. "Bo, Luke and Cooter aren't the ones that started the fight. It was them three."

"Okay. Me and Enos'll take them to the jail." They cuffed them and took them out of the bar. Daisy and Bo's date help me lead the guys over to the bar and clean them up.

I look over at Bo's date cleaning him up and just felt weird. I was pretty sure it was jealousy. "You really like him don'tcha?"

"Whatcha talkin' about?" I suddenly look at Cooter, who I was cleaning up.

"You keep looking over at Bo and Betty Jo. You're jealousy."

"No. You're just goin' crazy after getting hit by those guys."

"I wasn't hit that much in the face." He looked at me all defensive.

"Sure you weren't." I put the washcloth on the bar. "Well you're all clean now."

"Thanks. And don't lie to me. You are jealousy. Come on, you can tell me."

"No I can't Cooter. The reason. You are also friends with Bo and Luke, so just forget it and let it go." I leave him with that. I walk to the table and sit down. After a couple of songs people start to leave. I look at the clock and see it was getting late. I finish my beer and start to get up but was stopped by Bo.

"Would you like to dance?" It was a slow song and the first time Bo asks me to dance for the night.

"Sure." I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. Half way through the dance I see Betty Jo and she didn't look happy.

"I think Betty Jo really wants to dance with you." I look at him then at Betty Jo.

"I think she can handle me not dancing with her for one little song." He has a big smile on his face. I lay my head on his shoulder. The song then ended and Boss started to talk.

"Sorry folks. That was the last song of the night. Ya'll drive home safely and have a merry Christmas." I knew that Betty Jo was going to kill me. Bo and I say bye and I walk outside to my car. I get in and about to start my car when I hear someone talking.

"Come on Betty Jo. Just tell me what's wrong." I look and see Bo running to catch up with Betty Jo.

She stops and turns around catching him off guard. "I can't believe you don't know. When you ask someone to a thing like this, you are supposed to be with them the whole time."

"You don't have to."

"Well you had that last dance with the Jones girl."

"I didn't know it was the last dance."

"It was even a slow dance. I would say you like her more than me. You even saved her from those drunk guys."

"I don't like her more than you. And I saved her because she's like family." He tries to pull her into an embrace but she moves away.

"You know what Bo. You are an easy person to read and I know you like her with the way you look at her. You should have asked her instead of me. You would have saved me a broken heart." She walks away and leaves Bo just standing there.

I felt sorry for him. I then start my car and drive home. I grab my bag out of the backseat and head inside. I got all ready for bed and made sure all the presents for the Dukes and Cooter were all wrapped and by the door. I lie in my bed and think about the day as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was suddenly woken by someone at my door. I look at the clock. 8 o' clock. Who would be knocking at 8 in the morning? I groggily get up out of bed. I put on flip-flops and walk over to my closet and get my robe. I slowly walk down stairs and to the door.<p>

"Hello?" I say as I open the door. I look around and see no one. I then look down and see flowers on the porch. I step out and pick them up. I look around to see if someone was nearby but I just see a quiet, empty street. It seemed to have snowed just a little but I knew it wouldn't stick. I walk inside and closed the door. I walk into the kitchen to replace the flowers with the new ones. They were very wintery looking. I then see a card hidden in them. I sit at the table and read it.

_Hope these help make your Christmas even sweeter._

I smell the flowers and they are the sweetest flowers I have smelled. I stand up and stretch. I realize that I won't be able to get back to sleep so I walk up stairs and get dressed. I look in the mirror to make sure I look fine. I straighten my striped multi green sweater and make sure that it looked fine with my dark wash jeans. I then walk back down stairs and make my special pie for later. I put it in the oven and walk into the living room. I fall onto the couch and let out a big sigh. The pie takes 30 minutes to bake and its 12:30. I grab my boots and put all the gifts in my car so I had one less thing to do later. I get back inside and the pie is done. I take it out and set it out to cool. I realized that I should be heading over to the farm so I put the pie in a pie container, grab my jacket for later, grab my purse and I'm out the door. I'm at the town square when I hear Daisy come on the CB.

"Bo Peep to Flower Child. You listening out there?" It was Cooter's idea for my handle. I kind of liked it.

I grab the receiver. "Flower Child here. What's up Dais?"

"Where are ya?"

"Town square."

"Can you grab something from the post office for me?"

"Yah sure. That all?" I ask as I stop in front of the post office.

"Yah, I think so."

"Kay. I'm gone." I put the receiver back and turn off the car.

Miz Tisdale gave me a little of a hard time while getting whatever it was for Daisy. I was finally able to get it and leave. It was 2:49 and I have to get there by at least 3. I gun it to the farm knowing there was no ice since it was 73o outside. I get there just in time with 2 minutes to spare. I get out of my car as Luke comes out to meet me.

"Hey there, Flower." A name only Bo and Luke call me. It's a little silly but I like it.

"Hey. Can you help with the gifts?" I ask as I open the trunk.

"Yah sure." He jogs over and grabs most of the bigger gifts. I grab the smaller gifts, the pie and Daisy's package and walk on in. Daisy was working her butt off in the kitchen as the guys, Cooter, and Jesse decorate the tree. I lay the pie, package and my purse on the table and take the presents to the tree where the others were. I then walk back to the kitchen as Daisy checks the turkey.

"Need any help?" I ask standing behind one of the chairs.

"I don't think so. I think everything is good for now." Daisy puts a couple dishes in the sink and grabs a kettle off the stove. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." She gets two mugs and puts the powder and water in them. We then take them and sit in the living room.

"Are you two going to help?" Bo asks.

"Well we are making the food. And that is the harder of the jobs." Daisy says. "And I think that you want some good food." We both giggle as we see their faces.

"We. . . Wish you a merry Christmas." Jesse starts to sing.

"We wish you a merry Christmas." Luke and Bo sing.

"We wish you a merry Christmas." Cooter sings.

"And a happy new year." Daisy and I add.

"Good tidings we bring." Jesse and Cooter sing.

"To you and your kin."

"We wish you a merry Christmas."

"And a happy new year."

We all had smiles on our faces as we finished singing. The guys finished the tree and Daisy went back to the kitchen.

"Well since its Lily's first Christmas with us, I think she should put the star up." Jesse says handing me the star.

"Oh I couldn't." I try to protest but I then find myself on Bo and Luke's shoulders. They walk me over to the tree and I put it on the top. They then stand back so we could see how it looks. Cooter then helps me off the guy's shoulders.

"You guys did a nice job."

"Thanks." Bo says as he walks into the kitchen. He lifts up a lid to a pot but was then swatted at by Daisy.

"Beauregard Duke!" she yells at him. "You know not to go snooping around. Now will you please get some more firewood?"

"Yes ma'am." He walks out the door.

Beauregard. That was his real name? I then realized that it this would probably be the only time I could talk to him about it. "Hey Daisy, I need to head outside real fast."

"Kay."

I walk outside and see Bo by the log pile next to the barn. I walk over and lean against the barn on the opposite side of the pile. "Beauregard huh?"

"Yah, I hate it so much."

"Don't worry. I hate my name too." I pick up some logs.

"Lilly?"

"No. Lillian."

"It's not that bad."

"It is to me. I feel like one of my ancestors would have been named that."

"Well I like Lily better." He picks up his logs and we start to walk to the house.

"Well I like Beauregard better." He stops and looks at me. I laugh. "I'm kidding. I like Bo better."

He laughs and starts walking again. We get inside and put the logs in the corner by the fireplace. I straighten up and see Cooter. He had a look on his face that I have seen a lot. He thinks there is something between me and Bo even though there isn't. I walk back to the kitchen and wash my hands. I look and see its only 4:00.

"Diner will be ready in a few hours. So let's open some presents while we wait." Daisy says.

"That's fine with me." Jesse says. We all walk over to the tree and take our seats. I sit on the floor while Luke, Daisy and Cooter take the couch, Bo takes a chair and Jesse takes a chair by the tree. "Let's see, this first gift is for Bo and Luke from Daisy."

He grabs a small box that is shaped like a shirt box and hands it to Luke. He opens it up to reveal two shirts. One was a red plaid shirt and the other was a plain green. They were both button down shirts.

"I'm goin' to have to say, it is so hard for me to think which is for me." Bo says. We all laugh. Luke throws him the green shirt and they put them both on the floor. Luke throws the box and paper at a place beside him where we will start a pile of trash.

"This one is for Cooter. From Lily." He gives Cooter the small gift. He opens it to reveal some small tools.

"I knew you were missing some tools." I say.

"Thanks. These will really help." He gives me a smile and I smile back.

I grab a gift. "This one is for Jesse from Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Cooter." I hand it to him and he opens it.

It was a picture of all of them. "You guys bought the picture."

"Oh course Uncle Jesse." Cooter says.

"When you couldn't buy it, we felt bad." Daisy added.

"So we saved up our money and got it." Luke finished.

"Thank you. I love you all."

"We love ya too." Bo says.

"Okay, let's continue. This is for Lily from the boys." Jesse says and hands me a big box.

I give them a look and start to open it. It was a hat box. I give them another look as I open it. I see that it was a cowboy hat. I put it on my head. "You guys, I love it."

"Well that's good." Bo says.

"We were hoping you would like it." Luke adds. I stand up and give both of them a hug.

"Thank you." I say. I sit down and grab a gift. "Now this is for Daisy from Bo and Luke."

I give her the box and she pulls out a pair of heels. "No way!" She jumps up and gives each of them a hug. "I can't believe you guys got them!"

They guys laugh as Daisy sits down. "Well we saved up our money to getcha those." Bo says.

"That's very thoughtful boys." He grabs a small box. I knew that it was one of the gifts I brought. "This is for Luke, from Lil."

"Wait," I say as he hands it to Luke. I grab the other small box I brought. "Bo needs to open his with Luke."

I give Bo the box and they open them at the same time. They then have looks of shock on their faces when they saw that their gifts were some new knife holders.

"You guys like them?" I was a little worried they didn't like them.

"No," I felt real sad, "We love them." Bo says.

I suddenly perk up. "I hoped so. I made them both myself. And I even put your guys' initials on the flaps. B.D. for Bo and L.D. for Luke. I thought you guys needed some new ones.

They stand up and switch their holders. "Well were in the need of new ones. Thanks Lily." Luke says.

"Yah thanks." Bo says.

"No problem." I bet I had a smile from ear to ear. I was just real glad they liked them.

I look under the tree. "Looks like there's two gifts left. Jesse, this one is my present to you."

I give him the box and he opens it. "A gun cleaning and polishing kit?" I nod my head. "I love it. I guess that old thing has looked better in its days. Thank you."

He stands up and walks over to me. I do the same and he gives me a hug. "No problem."

"Okay, let's see who this last present is for." Bo says. He gets up and grabs the gift as Jesse and I sit back down. "Looks like it is for Lilly and it is from Cooter."

He hands me the small box. I give Cooter a look of wonder and untie the ribbon that is around the box. I lift the lid and I see 2 keys on a key ring. "Cooter, what are these for?"

"It's keys to the garage. One to the main garage and the other to the office." He says looking a little embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yah, I trust ya. You're the only person- other than the Dukes of course- that I would trust the garage to. And since you work there I figured you need to have keys to the garage."

"Thanks Coot. I think this is the best present that anyone could have given me." I stand up and give him a hug.

"Looks like it's time to eat." Daisy says. I look and see her walking to the kitchen. I follow her and grab my bag. I take my keys out and put the keys that Cooter gave me on. I then move the pie to the counter and put the package beside it. I help Daisy get the table ready and put all the food on it. We say our prayers and dig into all the food that Daisy made. I sat with Daisy on one side of the table as Bo and Cooter sit on the opposite side while Jesse and Luke sit at the ends of the table. For about 15 minutes, all you could hear is all of us eating.

"Hey Daisy," I whisper leaning over to her so that the guys couldn't hear, "do you remember the flowers I keep telling you about that always end up at my door?"

"Yah." She whispers back.

"Well I got some new ones today. They are the most beautiful things. All the flowers were white and they smelled so sweet."

"Was there a card with them?"

"Yah, it said 'Hope these help make your Christmas even sweeter.' "

"That is so cheesy but really sweet."

"I know. I just want to know who keeps sending them." I go back to my plate and put a spoon full of potatoes in my mouth.

"Don't know. It could be anyone in town. Every guy is in love with you."

"Like they are with you?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes, and because you are different then all the other girls in town. And you are someone new." We both giggle at that cause it was definitely true.

We then all talk and laugh as we finish our dinners. "So is anyone ready for some desert?" I ask as I take my plate to the sink.

"Oh I don't know." Luke says leaning back in his chair, his hand on his stomach. "Daisy, you sure did make some great food."

"I agree with Luke." Bo says.

"Well I'll be sad if I end up having to take left over pie home." I say as I grab some plates and open the container.

"What kind of pie is it?" Bo asks trying to get a look at it. "Just wondering."

"It's a recipe my mom made. Apple pecan pie." I cut a slice and put it on a plate. I place it at my place at the table. "Would you like some Daisy?"

"Oh yes please." I get her a slice and look at the guys.

"You guys sure you are too full?"

"I'll take a piece." Jesse says. I get him a slice and take his dinner plate.

"I'll have some too." Cooter says. I give him that plate and look at Bo and Luke.

They look at each other and I knew they would have to give in. "I guess that we both have some room for pie." Luke says.

I laugh and cut two more slices. I walk over to the table and give them the pie. I put their dinner plates in the sink and take my seat at the table. Everyone takes a bite and their faces all go into shock. I laugh and laugh knowing they have never tasted anything like it.

"This is amazing." Bo says stuffing his face.

"It is. How do you make it?" Daisy asks.

"It's a special recipe. All I can say is that you make it like apple pie and just add pecans, but there is a secret ingredient that only me and my mom know."

With that said they all knew that I wouldn't tell. We continue to eat and have a great night. I look at everyone and just think to myself, _I have family down here in Hazzard._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Hope the wait was worth it. Review.<em><br>_**


	9. New Year Eve and a rescue mission

**This chapter I thought of the morning of Dec. 28. I think it was a dream but I can't remember. But I've changed some things and I think this is a good way for them to end the year.**

**If you think I own the Dukes of Hazzard then you think wrong. I only own Lily.**

* * *

><p><em><span>December 31<span>_

I walk into the main garage and see Cooter working on my car.

"What on earth are you doin' to my car?" I ask as I walk over to him.

He rolls out from under it and stands up. "I was just giving it a little check-up."

I just shake my head. He sounded like a doctor. I suddenly hear the beginning of Dixie and know it's the guys. I walk to the doors and see the General drive up. Luke gets out and walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Hey." I try to see if anyone else was in the General other than Luke. "Bo with you?"

"Yah, he's at the bank right now. Uncle Jesse sent us to get some things for dinner and we need some money to buy the stuff." I nod my head in comprehension. Cooter then walks over and they start talking.

All of a sudden I hear a couple gun shots. I look at the guys and see that they heard it too. A car then drives by at some fast speeds. They had to be involved with the gun shots. I run to my car and open the door. I turn to face the guys before I get in.

"I think those shots came from the bank. You guys check it out, I'll follow that car." They nod and run to the bank. I get in my car and race after the car that raced by.

I get behind them and try to see inside. I see a person in the back seat with blond hair. It couldn't be Bo, it just couldn't. All of a sudden the car speeds up. Some of the people in the car turn around to see me. I realize how close I was to them. How could I be so stupid? I look back inside the car and see that the blond haired person turns around. It was Bo. I instantly grab the CB.

"Luke, Cooter, please be listening." I wait a minute. "Luke, Cooter, are you listening out there?"

They don't answer. They must still be at the bank. There was one other person I knew I could try and get. "Daisy, you got your ears on Dais?"

I wait a minute and she replies. "Daisy here."

"Daisy, where are ya?"

"I'm heading into town."

"What road you taking?" I ask as she drives by. "Never mind that question. The car I'm chasing has robbers that robed the bank. It also has Bo in it."

"Kay, I'm turnin' around now and will be right behind ya."

"Okay." I put the receiver to the CB down and concentrate on the road since it was starting to have tons of twist and turns.

"Breaker One, Breaker One, I might be crazy, but I ain't dumb! Craaazy Cooter comin' at ya! Ya listenin' out there on the Hazzard Net Flower Child?" I hear Cooter say over the CB.

"Flower here. What's up?"

"You're never goin' to believe this."

"The robbers took Bo as a hostage."

"How'd ya know?"

"Well let's see, I'm chasing after the robber's car and I saw Bo in the back seat."

"Oh I guess that is how ya know." I laugh.

Luke then speaks over the CB. "You still driving the same road?"

"Yah."

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." All of a sudden one of the robbers starts shooting at me. "Dag-namit. They're shooting at me."

"Just keep trying not to get shot." Luke says. It was something Bo would say.

"Well what on earth do you think I'm doin', trying to get-" All of a sudden one of my tires gets shot. I try to keep on the road and stay after them but I know I couldn't. I keep hearing Luke say my name over and over on the CB but I couldn't answer him unless I wanted to crash. I pull over to the side of the road safely and turn off the engine. I get out and see that the front, driver's side tire was blown. I kick it in anger. I look at the car as it drives out of sight.

"Lily, are you okay?" I hear Luke ask.

I reached into my car and grabbed the receiver. "Yah, I'm okay. They shot my tire."

"Should I stay after them?" Daisy asks.

"No, they're too far ahead. There's no use." I lean against the car door and stare at the road that the car disappeared from.

"Okay. We all will be there in a minute." Luke says.

"Okay. I'm gone." I put it back and pop my trunk open.

I get out the spare tire and roll it to the flat. When I get in there, Daisy pulls up. She jumps out and runs to me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yah I'm fine." Daisy helps me get out the rest of the stuff and we start to change the tire. When we get done, Luke and Cooter pull up in the General. They hop out walk over to us and help put the stuff back in the trunk. I then hop on and sit as Luke and Daisy sit on the General.

"How on earth are we goin' to get Bo back?" I ask aloud.

"Don't know, but I think we will need Uncle Jesse's help." Cooter says.

"Yah right, and have him yell at us for losing Bo." Daisy yells at him.

"She's right. He's just goin' to give us a lecture on how we need to keep watch of our younger cousin." Luke says to support her.

"Shepherd to Lost Sheep. Shepherd to Lost Sheep. You out there Lost Sheep?" We all hear Jesse say.

Luke hops off the General and reaches in to grab the receiver. "Lost Sheep here Uncle Jesse."

"Where are you two? You should have been back by now."

"We were just held up at the bank. We'll be there real soon."

"Okay but if you're not back in 15 minutes, I'm coming after you boys."

"Okay Uncle Jesse. We're gone." He puts it back and leans against the General. "I think we might have to tell Uncle Jesse the truth."

We all are quite for a few minutes. I then think of an idea. "We don't have to tell him."

"What do ya mean?" Daisy asks.

"What I mean is, Luke you go and get the things Jesse needs. Daisy, you will drive Luke in your jeep. Cooter will take the General to the garage and I will be there too. When Jesse asks about Bo, you will say that Bo had to stay back because the General needed to be worked on. Then you guys will get back to the garage somehow."

"Lily, that is brilliant." Luke says pulling me into a hug.

"But Luke, we still need money." Daisy says.

"She's right. There's no way to get money out of that bank." I say. I pull out the roll of dollar bills I have in my pocket. I pull a $10 bill out and hand it to Luke. "Here, you can use this."

"No I can't use your money." He tells me.

"You can pay me back. You need it right now, and it will keep our plan going." He gives me a look and takes the money. "Now you two go. You only have ten minutes before Jesse comes after you."

"Okay. We'll see you guys in a bit." Daisy says. Her and Luke get into Dixie and drive off. I look at Cooter and we both get into our cars and drive to the garage.

We get there and we sit and think.

"Where could they be?" Cooter says.

I just shake my head. How are we going to solve this. "Wait a minute." I get up and run to the office. I search through the drawers and finally find a map. I run back to the main part of the garage and. I lay the map on the hood of the General. "This could really help us. Now where could they hide?"

We go through all the abandoned places around Hazzard and have no luck. Luke and Daisy then walk in and join us.

"Figure out anything yet?" Daisy asks.

"No. We don't know where on earth they could be." I say as I flop into my chair.

"Well let's look at all the possibilities. Now they were heading west on this road." Luke runs his finger along a road. "If we look at the places on this road, the only places they could be are . . . the old wood mill or the old grain packing plant."

"So they are in one of those two locations." Cooter says.

"Yep, now you and Daisy will check out the wood mill, while Lily and I will check out the packing plant." We all nod and do as Luke says.

Daisy and Cooter drive off in her jeep and me and Luke ride in the General. We get to the packing plant and sneak to the front door. We walk in and see that it looks like no one's been here in ages. "Luke I really don't think they are here."

We walk into a big room with all these boxes. "Well we still need to check out the rest of this place before we make any conclusions."

"Fine." I walk over to a pile of boxes and look behind it. Then all of a sudden I feel a pain at the back of my head and I am over come with darkness.

* * *

><p>The back on my head is throbbing. I slowly open my eyes and see that I was still in the room with all the boxes. I try to lift my hand to see how bad my head was but I can't move it. I look down and see that my hands were tied to my ankles. I look around the room and see Luke one the opposite side. I try to think of how to get over there but the only way was to roll over. I lay on my side and slowly roll over to him. I get there after a few minutes and sit up beside him. I nudge against him.<p>

"Luke." I say trying to wake him up. "Luke." I start to put all my weight on him. "Luke!" I yell as I ram my whole body against him.

He starts to wake up. "Luke, are you alright?"

He opens his eyes. "Yah, I think." He notices that he was tied up like me. "We were in the right place. I had a little bit of a fight them robbers. We need to get out of here."

"How are we goin' to get untied?" I struggle against the ropes.

"Grab my knife." He turns so I can get into his knife pouch. I open it but see no knife.

"It's gone Luke."

"Dang it. There goes that plan."

I move around some and feel something in my pocket. I look down and see that my knife was still in my right pocket. "That plan is still on. They didn't take mine. Reach into my pocket right here." I motion to it with my elbow. I try to stretch out so that it was easier for him to get it out. He gets it and cuts the ropes around my wrists. I grab the knife then and cut the ropes around his wrists. I then cut the ropes around both of our ankles. We stand up and run outside.

"Why do ya have a knife?" He asks me as we leave the building.

"You can never be too safe in a new place." We get to where the General sits. "And ya never know when you need it."

I jump in on the driver's side and Luke gives me a look. "We need you to be ready in case you need to use your bow or jump out."

"You're right." He jumps on the hood and climbs over to the other side and gets in. We start driving back to town when we hear Daisy on the CB.

"Luke, Lily, are ether of ya listenin' out there?" She sounded like she has been trying to get us for a while.

"Luke here Daisy. What's up?"

"I'm following the car that the robbers are driving. And Bo is in the back seat."

"Okay Daisy. Where are ya?"

"Headin' out of town on 421."

"10-4." I press down hard on the gas.

We get to 421 in no time and are riding right behind Daisy. I hit the horn and she and Cooter see us. She slows down and I pass her, landing us behind the robber's car. I try and think of how we were going to stop the car. Luke then reaches into the back seat and pulls his bow to the front. I knew what he was going to try and do.

"Keep it steady." He leans out the window and sits on the door.

He shots a couple arrows and misses both times. "Come on Luke."

He fires one more time and it lands in the rear passenger's side tire. I get a big smile on my face. Luke cheers as the car pulls over. I stop right behind it and jump out. I run to where the driver was getting out.

He looks at me ready to fight but lowers his fist. "Well I can't hit a woman."

"That's sad, but I can hit a man." I throw a right hook at him. I then hit him in the gut and hit him in the face one more time. He falls face first onto the ground. I pull his wrist behind him and pull him up. I see Daisy pull up behind us and see Cooter run after the third robber. Daisy runs over to me making sure I was okay.

"Enos and Rosco are on their way." She tells us.

I nod in comprehension. I pull out my knife and toss it to her. "Cut Bo free."

She nods and does just that. Bo ends up finding his and Luke's knife as Rosco and Enos get here. They take the robbers and I walk to the General where Bo and Daisy were.

She hands me back my knife. "Thanks." I put it back in my pocket. "You okay Bo?"

"I'm as good as always. How are you? I saw you take the blow to the head."

"Fine." I lay my hand on the spot where I was hit. "Forgot about the pain till ya said somethin'."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Luke and Cooter then walk over. Bo hands him his knife.

"Thanks cous." He says. I look at my watch and see the time.

"I think we need to get goin'. We need to eat, and I don't think Jesse will like it if we are late."

Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Daisy look at each other than me. "Let's go people." Cooter yells.

Bo hops into the driver's seat while I get in on the passenger's side with Luke following. We hurry off to the farm with Daisy and Cooter following behind.

We get closer to the farm when I decide that I needed to tell Bo something. "Now Bo, you can't tell Jesse about what's happened today. He doesn't know and I don't think we want to know what he thinks about what we did."

"She's right cousin." Luke says as he looks at me then Bo.

"Okay, it can be one of the few secrets we have that he doesn't know about." He says looking at Luke with a smile on his face.

"You're right." He gets a smile also and reaches around me and claps Bo on the back. It's nice to see the guys so happy.

We get to the farm and we can tell that Jesse has kept himself busy. We walk inside as Daisy and Cooter get here. Jesse is just finishing dinner as we walk in. We walk to the bathroom so we could wash up. Me and Bo go to the kitchen as Luke cleans his face off since it was covered with some dried blood. We take our seats and Jesse starts to serve the food. Daisy and Cooter joins us, then Luke. Jesse sits down and says a little prayer. We all start to eat. I know that I was hungry after the adventure we had today.

"So ya got the General fixed?" Jesse asks breaking the silence.

We all look at each other confused and I then remembered the plan we had. "Yah, it turned out to be a loose wire. An easy fix." Everyone then remembered, but Bo still had a look of confusion. I lean over to him. "I'll tell you when we get to the Boar's Nest." I whisper to him.

He nods and we all continue eating. Once we all finished, we all head outside. Daisy and I get in Dixie as Bo, Luke, and Cooter get in the General. "Now ya be careful."

"Don't worry Uncle Jesse." Bo yells. "You be careful with Miz Tisdale."

We all laugh. We head off to the Boar's Nest just hoping that we don't get into any other trouble. We get there safe and sound. We walk in and find a table. Daisy isn't working tonight but she goes and gets us our beers. We got here in time so we don't have to try and find a table through the crowd.

"So you goin' to tell me why Uncle Jesse asked about the General?" Bo asks me.

"Of course." I tell him the plan I thought of.

He laughs and looks at Luke. "And I thought you were the one with all the plans."

Everyone laughs. "I guess I'm not."

"You know what? We've had an interesting end to our year." I say.

"Hey, it's just a normal day in Hazzard." Cooter says.

"I'm still going to need to get use to it." I say. I lift my beer. "Cheers to a year of adventure gone and to a new year with many new adventures."

"Cheers." Everyone else says. We tap our glasses and take a drink.

We all talk and have a good time as we wait for it to be midnight. Its 5 minutes till midnight we all look around the room. I think none of us have anyone to kiss. I don't care much since I've never had anyone to kiss before. Jimmy turns up the radio as the countdown starts.

"10… 9…8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" We all yell.

_Boy am I into a crazy new year,_ I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I had a tad bit of trouble writing the end but I think it's good. Hope ya'll have a Happy New Year.<strong>


	10. Snow sick

**Well here's the next chapter. School and just working on other things. I also got my Sims 3 game working again, so that will be another reason for me not updating a lot. But I promise that I will not abandon this story like a few of my other stories.**

**I don't own DoH.**

* * *

><p>I stare out the window and look at the green grass.<p>

"Lily?" I hear Daisy say. I look away and look at her. "You okay?"

"Yah I'm fine." Daisy was visiting me at my house. I stand up from my chair in the living room and walk into the kitchen.

"Now I know that's a lie. Your face proves it." She says as she follows me. She sits down at the table. "Now what's up?"

I turn to look at her. I walk over to the table and sit across from her. "I guess I'm just a little home sick."

"Well you know you can go there any time. And Cooter would more than gladly let you take a few days off."

"It's not really that, I'm just missing being up there this time of year."

"Whatcha mean?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm missing the snow."

"Well it's snowed here."

"Yah I know, but I mean that I miss the snow that we get at home." I pause for a minute. "We would get 3 to sometimes more than a foot of snow. I talked to my mom the other night and she said that it snowed 5 inches. That's normal for this time of year. It snows a lot from about the mid-late January to sometimes the end of February."

"That's a lot of snow." She looked amazed.

"Yah. When school was canceled because of the snow, me and Danny would always play outside and we would go sledding down a hill by the library in town. It was the best hill to sled down. Even when I graduated I would go sledding. It was always fun." I smile as I think of all the memories I had from then.

"Sounds like you've had fun there."

"Yah I did." I start to stare into space.

"I think I should go." I am brought back to reality and see that Daisy was getting up. "Have to start dinner. You want to come over?"

I stand up and walk to the door with her. "Nah, I shouldn't. I've eaten over there so much this week that I think I'm just goin' to stay here."

"Okay. Have a nice night." She gives me a hug.

She walks out the door and I stand on the porch. "You too. Give the guys and Jesse a hug for me."

"I will." She yells to me from Dixie. She pulls out of the driveway and waves to me. I wave back till I couldn't see her. I then walk back inside.

I walk to my fridge and look in it. "What am I going to have?" I ask myself aloud. I look around the kitchen and see that I have bread. I knew I could have a sandwich. I look closer in the fridge and see that I had a little bit of bologna and ketchup left and I just knew that I could have a bologna sandwich. I make it and sit at the table in the kitchen. I think of all the memories I have of playing in the snow. I finish and walk back to the living room. I grab the letter I got from Danny today as I sit on the couch. I take it out and read it again.

_Hey sis,_

_ How's it going down in Hazzard? Been getting in trouble? Training camp is going good. You know that I started in September and I was hoping that you would be home when I get back. I love you so much and I miss you a ton. Hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Love your little bro,  
>Danny<em>

_P.S. Sorry that this is short but I wanted to get a letter out to you when I was able to. So sorry._

I missed him a lot. I grab my notebook and pencil out of the stand nearby and start writing a letter back.

_Howdy brother,_

_ It's going great down here. I've stay away from trouble. And I will be home when you get back. I would never miss that. I miss you a ton too. I did have a great Christmas and New Years. I hope you did too. I was just thinking about all the fun we had in the snow and sledding. I miss them. Do you? I miss a lot of things that we used to do. Be safe._

_Kendra  
>xoxoxo<em>

I tear it out and fold it up. I walk upstairs and into the guest room. I sit in front of the desk and pull out an envelope from one of the drawers. I slip my folded letter in and seal it. I fill out the front and look at it for a minute and walked back down stairs. I put the envelope in my bag so I remember to take it to the post office. I the make sure everything was off down stairs and went back up stairs. I changed into my tank top and shorts and got into bed. I drift off to sleep.

_I walk outside and it is completely white. Everything is covered with snow. I look down and see that I was wearing my snow suit instead of my shorts and tank top. I step forward a few steps and I hear the crunch of the snow under my feet. Oh how I love the sound._

_All of a sudden I'm at the top of the hill by the library with a pool doughnut in my hand._

"_Come on Lily!" I look at the bottom of the hill and see Danny waving at me._

_I smile and lay the doughnut down. I sit on it and push off. Air rushes through the hair that is not covered by my hat. I get to the bottom in no time with Danny stopping me at the bottom. I stand up and see Luke, Bo, and Daisy walk up to us. It's weird seeing them in snow suits. Luke and Daisy stop just a few feet away and Bo keeps walking toward me. I then see Danny walk toward Luke and Daisy and they walk away. I fall backward without knowing why. I look around and see that Bo was lying beside me. He gives me one of his many smiles and this one was filled with love. I've never seen him give this one to me. I prop myself up on my elbows and he does the same. He then leans in close to me and his lips meet mine. I wasn't expecting it but I soon start kissing him back. It seemed so unreal._

I suddenly am taken away from my dream by my alarm clock going off. I turn it off and I just glare at it.

"Why'd you have to go off?" I ask it.

I get up and walk over to my closet. I find a pair of jeans and grab one of my t-shirts. I change and quickly eat a bowl of cereal. I then grab my bag and run out to my car. I drive to the garage but half way there I noticed that the guys were behind me.

I grab the receiver to the CB. "Hey guys. What's gotcha out so early?"

"Just needin' to get some stuff." Bo says.

"What do ya need that is so important for you two to be getting it so early?"

"Uncle Jesse just needs us to get some things." I just shake my head. They're never going to tell me the truth cause I know they're up to something.

"Fine, I believe ya." I see that they were ridding right up on my tail end. "Ya want to pass?"

"No why?" Luke asks.

"Well if you drive any faster, you're goin' to be riding on top of me."

"Oh sorry." I look back and Luke has a sorry look on his face.

"It's okay. Well I'm almost to the garage, talk to guys later?"

"Sounds great. Have fun."

"I'll try. I'm gone." I put it down and try to find a parking spot.

I find one just outside of the square, a great spot to park so I don't get a random ticket from Rosco. I get out and walk the rest of the way to the garage. I get there and walk into the office. I put my bag behind the counter and look at my book. There is no scheduled work on anyone's car so I walk into the garage and see Cooter sitting around. I take a seat beside him and realize that he was sleeping.

"Cooter, you awake?" I asked, seeing if he was just trying to fool me. He does nothing. I nudge him. "Cooter, wake up."

He still doesn't move or seem awake. "COOTER!" I yell at him.

He jumps and looks around. "What? What? I did nothin'." He then sees me sitting beside him. "Oh, you're here."

"Yah, its 9:00." I realize how he looked and he looked awful. "Did ya sleep here?"

"Yah," He stretches and stands up. "I just had a late night project."

"You goin' to be able to tell me what that project was?" He never has a late night project that took the whole night. I kind of think that he and the guys are up to something because they all are acting weird.

"Oh it was nothin'. Ya don't need to worry." I roll my eyes. Something is definably up.

I stand up and start walking back to the office. "Okay. You can go back to sleep, we have nobody that's suppose to have anything done to their car today."

"I can't now that ya woke me up like ya did." He sounded angry. I just laugh and prop the door open in case I was needed.

I sit in my seat behind the counter and I start to read a book Daisy gave me last night.

* * *

><p>Its 4:00 and I'm ready to leave. Cooter was closing down early and luckily there was no business. Cooter just slept all day. I walk to my car and drive myself to the Boar's Nest. I take my normal spot at the bar and Jimmy John walks over and hands me a beer.<p>

"Thanks." I tell him and I take a drink of it.

"No problem." He starts cleaning some mugs. "Jimmy, why do ya work here? I mean, you are a great artist. You could so much better than here."

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just wanted to be insured a pay check every week."

"I guess that's a good reason to." I sigh and take another drink.

"You okay? Ya seem a little glum."

"Oh it's nothing. Just one of those days."

"Got it. It's just I haven't seen ya like this since your dad died."

"It's nothing. I'll feel better after a few beers."

"Hey pretty thing, ya want to go out with me?" I turn and see Tim standing behind me.

"Sorry Tim, I'm not interested right now." I stand up getting ready to move to the other end of the bar but he grabs my left arm. I turn to face him. "Will ya please let go?"

"Not till ya agree to go on a date to me." He is getting himself into a big awakening.

"Let her go Tim. Ya don't know what you're getting yourself into." Jimmy says. He knows that my right arm is free and that I'm pretty strong.

"What, is one of the Duke boys goin to come to her rescue?" Oh he did not just say that.

I faced away from him and my right hand turned into a fist. I quickly turn around and my fist makes contact with his face. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled into the chairs at the bar. "I can take care of myself." I grab my bag off the bar and pull out some money. I hand it to Jimmy. "Here, it should take care of my tab."

"Ya got it."

I walk out the door and get in my car. I sit there for a minute and just take a few deep breaths. This is just not my time. Maybe I sure take a break and head home for a week or two. I finally start up the car and drive home. I get there and notice the General parked in the driveway. No one is one the porch and I can't see anyone. I park beside him and get out. I notice how close he's parked to the fence that is around the back yard. I figured that they must have jumped it. I get on the hood and look over the fence.

"No way!" I yell. I'm shocked at what I see. I jump off and run to my door. Once inside I run to the kitchen and throw my bag on the table. I then run out the back door.

I see white. The ground is a crisp white. I see Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Jesse standing in the middle of the yard. "Surprise!" They all yell.

"How on earth?" I couldn't imagine how they did this.

"It's a foot a snow." Jesse says as he takes a seat on one of the patio chairs.

"But how?" I look at them is amazement.

"We have our little secrets." Luke says.

I walk to the edge of the concrete where it met the grass. It crunched under feet as I walked. Once I get to the edge I turn to look at the house and then fall backward with my arms out like an airplane. I land and it felt like real snow except it was cold. I start to move my arms up and down and move my legs apart and then together. I do that for a few minutes then stop.

"Luke can ya help me up?" I ask. He walks over and I hold my hands up for him. He grabs them and pulls me up. I turn around and smile. "A perfect snow angle."

Daisy suddenly falls back and does the same thing as what I did. She holds her hand up. "Bo help me." Bo pulls her up. "Perfect." She says.

"Why don't we make a snowman?" Bo suggested.

"That sounds great." I start to roll the base of it. Daisy helps me and we get it big enough in a few minutes. The guys then make the other 2 balls and stack them.

Me and Daisy are standing back as the guys finish building the snowman. I get an idea as I look at the guys' backs. I get two snowballs and nudge Daisy. "Make some." I whisper, showing her what are in my hands. She gets a smile on her face and makes two snowballs. "I'll take Bo, you take Luke."

She nods. "3… 2… 1… fire." I whisper. We toss one of our snowballs and they hit Bo and Luke in the back.

They turn around and look at us. "What was that?" Bo asked.

"Snowballs." I say giving him a smirk.

"Four can play at that game." Luke says. They bend down and get some snowballs. They throw them at us.

I dodge out of the way but Daisy gets one in the face. "Oh you guys are dead." She yells at them.

We then get into a full on war and snowballs are flying everywhere. We are all screaming and laughing. It's the most fun I've had down here. Finally I gave up and sat by Jesse.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"For what?" He asks me.

"For the snow and the fun I'm having."

"No problem. You're a part of this family and we make sure everyone is okay and happy." I am part of the family. I couldn't believe it. I never thought I'd be thought of as part of this family.

"Thanks, I feel like it." I give him a hug.

I feel so much happier now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter is close to my heart. The story about all the snow is quite true for me. Where I live, it can snow quite a bit even though I haven't had a snow day or delay. Normally we have 2 or 3 by now.<strong>

**Well we'll see when the next chapter comes up. Anyone want to guess? **


	11. Jail?

**So this chapter I've decided to write in my free time here in my computer class.**

**I don't own DoH.**

* * *

><p>I sit in the office reading one of my newest books. Cooter is in Atlanta getting something for the garage. He has been gone all day and no one's come with a problem. It seems to be a great lazy day.<p>

"This is Lost Sheep, ya listening out there Flower Child?" I hear Luke say over the CB.

Since I was in the office a lot, I bought a CB to keep in there. I put my bookmark in my book and lay in on the desk. I grab the receiver and sit up in my chair. "Yah, I'm listening. What's up?"

"When ya left this morning, did you leave your front door open?"

"No. Why?" I was all confused.

"Well we were driving by your house and saw that the door was open."

I suddenly get an idea in my head. "Ya don't think that someone could have broken in, could ya?"

"I will say that it's a possibility."

"Okay then, I'll be there as fast as my legs can let me." I left my car at home and just walked. "I'm gone."

I lay down the receiver and run to the door. I turn the open sigh so it says closed. I then walk outside and make sure the door was locked. I then run as fast as I can to my house. Once I get close enough, I start to slow down. I then see the General parked beside my car. I get up to the door and see that the guys are inside. I step in and see that it looks like whoever was in here wasn't searching for anything.

"I can't believe that it's not a mess in here." I say as I walk to the kitchen.

"Yah, that a big surprise." Bo says.

I walk around the kitchen and see my car keys were laying out. But they weren't on the key chain. "Well they took the key chain you guys made me."

Luke walks over to me and looks at my keys lying on the table. "That's odd. Who would want to steal that?"

I shrug and walk around the rest of the kitchen. I stop at the fridge and notice something missing. "Guess they also took one of my pictures I have up here."

"I don't know who this person is, but they are just really weird." Bo says walking back in from the back yard.

I walk upstairs and look around up there. I check the guest room and the bathroom and everything looked like it was all there. I walk into my room and see that it was a bit of a mess. There must have been something there that they wanted. I walk over to my night stand and can't find my necklace from Jesse. I know it was there because that's where I put it every night when I wear it. I then see that it's my closet that they were looking through. Most of my shirts were on the floor and some of the boxes were moved. I leave the room knowing that they couldn't have found anything in the closet that was a value. I walk back down stairs and see the guys sitting on the couch. I walk over and join them.

"My bedroom looked like the only place they were in upstairs. They took my necklace that Jesse gave me. Then it looked like they were looking for something in my closet, even though there is nothing really to take in there." I slump into the couch.

"Well I guess we can't get them back. Rosco doesn't believe us when we told him that we that someone had broken in here." Luke says.

"It's okay guys. At least they didn't take a lot of things or anything really valuable." I look between them two and give them a smile.

"Yah, I guess it was a good thing." Bo says. He gives me and hug and Luke does the same when Bo was done.

"I should get back to the garage." I say as I stand up. I walk over to the door and see that it wasn't broken. "This person had to have been a pro. They door isn't even broken anywhere."

"So weird." Bo says.

"Yep. Ya want us to take ya into town?" Luke asks.

"Sure."

They both walk outside and I make sure the door locks. _I don't get why someone would do this and take nothing big._

Friday, friends, and beer are such a great combination. I'm sitting at a table with Bo, Luke, and Cooter. Daisy is working but we all don't care. It's also a good thing that the beer is watered down because after some nights, we might have to wait till morning to drive 'cause we would be drunk.

"Why hello there deputy." Cooter says. We all look and see that Enos was here and walking toward use.

"Hey guys." He says back. He had a little bit of sadness in his face.

"Why don'tcha join us." Bo says.

"I'd love to Bo but I have orders to follow."

"What might those be?" Luke asks.

"Well I need to arrest Lily."

I spit out my sip of beer and it goes all over Cooter. I give him a sorry look. I just couldn't believe what he just said. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, Rosco and Boss just told me to."

"Why don't ya just sit for a minute? You're probably tired." Luke says pulling over a chair. He had to have a plan.

"I guess I can. But just for a minute." He takes the seat between Luke and Cooter.

Bo taps my shoulder and leans close to me. "Go to the Indian Caves and wait for us." He whispers. I nod my head.

They had a plan. I sit there and Luke pulls Enos's hat all the way down and him and Cooter hold it there. I knew it was time for me to run. I jump up and run to my car. I get in and start driving. I was about 2 miles from the Boar's nest and I thought that I was in the clear. But I suddenly see a car that was across the road and blocking my way. I then realize that it was Rosco's car. I skid and turn around heading the other way. I then see Enos's coming toward me. I skids and stops so he was blocking the road. I then skid to a stop just a foot before I would have hit his car. I look to my left and see Rosco coming to join us. I turn my car off and slap the dashboard. _I should have known to take a back road._ Enos steps out and points his gun at me. I put my hands up and sigh. What did I do?

Rosco joins us and jumps out of his car and points his gun at me too. "Freeze!" He yells. He walks over and opens my door and pulls me out. He pulls my hands behind my back.

"Are ya really this ruff when ya arrest a woman?" I ask since he jerked my hands to my back.

"Only when they've done a really bad crime." He pushes me into the back seat and closes the door. "Enos, call Cooter and tell he to town the car to the impound." I hear him order Enos. He gets in the car and starts driving to town.

"Are _you_ going to tell me what I did?" I ask after a few minutes.

"No, but Boss will tell you when he has the time." I slump down and sigh.

I stay silent for the rest of the ride. He parks and pulls me out. He then takes me inside and throws me into one of the cells down stairs. I sit on the cot and just stare at the wall above Rosco's head. I hear someone descend the stairs. I look and see the fat man in a white suit, otherwise known as Boss Hogg.

"What am I in here for Boss?" I say still sitting on the cot. I lean against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Stop acting all innocent. You know what ya did." He walks over to the bars.

"I really don't know. I was just at the Boar's Nest."

"Fine, I'll be a nice person and tell ya." I snort at that. He glares at me for a minute. He then walks over to the desk and grabs a bag off it. "In here are things you left at the scene of each crime."

"What crime did I do?" I was getting really annoyed with no one telling me.

"You robbed 4 stores in town." Rosco yells at me.

I jump off the cot and to the door. "What?" I couldn't believe what he said.

"You robbed 4 of my stores and everyone one saw you do it. And like I said, you left these at each store." Boss dumps the contents on the floor. I bend down to look at them.

I see my picture of my mom and dad. I also see my key chain. I then notice my necklace and part of my favorite shirt. "These were stolen yesterday from my house."

"Lies!" Rosco yells.

"I'm telling the truth. These were stolen and I didn't do any of the crimes." I stand back up. I guess this is what Bo and Luke feel like sometimes.

"All the evidence leads to you." Boss says and he picks up the stuff. "And everyone saw you leave to stores and get into you're purple Honda."

I look at Boss confused. "What do you mean? I drive a Ford."

"Oh it doesn't matter. People saw you, so you'll be charged with it."

"Boss I swear I'm goin' to-"

"I'll see ya when the judge comes on Monday." Boss interrupts me. He walks up the stair and is out of my sight. I'm fuming. I sit back on the cot but sit so I could look out the window.

I wasn't 5 minutes later that I heard someone come down the stairs again. I don't look, figuring it was Boss again. "Lily." I turn and see Jesse walking over with Bo and Luke right behind. "You okay?"

I stand up and walk over to where they were. "Yah I'm fine. I realized that I should have taken back roads and not the main ones."

"What are ya here for?" Bo asks.

"I apparently robbed 4 stores in town."

"What evidence is there?" Luke asks.

"You remember the things that were stolen from my house?" They nod. "Well each of them was at each store. Even a piece of my favorite shirt was at one. And everyone saw me leave the stores and get into my car. But it was the wrong car."

"What kind?" Luke was thinking hard.

"A Honda. Apparently the same color as my car."

"If only we knew what type of Honda."

"Don't worry Flower," Bo whispers to me so Rosco doesn't hear. "We're goin' to get ya out of here in a matter of minutes."

"No. Don't even try to break me out of here. Just try and figure out who this person is."

"You sure." He had a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"You need anything?" Jesse asks.

"No, I'm fine. Can ya just get my bag out of the trunk of my car?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"Thanks Jesse." I give him a smile. "Now go."

"We'll find this person and get ya out of here." Bo says as they all walk to the door. They climb the steps and I'm left alone in this room again with Rosco. I lay on the cot and stare at the ceiling. My mind goes into a whole different world. I didn't realize what time it was till Rosco yells that it was dinner time.

"I'm not hungry." I tell him still looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine, I'll just take it back to the diner. Boss is goin' to love hearing that he didn't need to feed ya." He whispers the last sentence. He runs upstairs and leaves me alone.

"Lily?" I look up and see Cooter at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cooter, what are ya doin' here?" I was confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He walks over to the door to the cell. "I was also sent to inform you on the progress."

I sit up on the cot. "Any luck?"

"A little. We found out which way the car went. Bo and Luke are searching for it and Jesse, Daisy and I are staying in town to see if anything happens."

"I hope they be careful." I look at the ground.

"They're Dukes. They will get into some trouble." I look at him. He was not reassuring. He must have seen my face because he continued. "But Dukes always get out safe. You're in good hands."

"Thanks Cooter. Does Rosco know you're here?"

"No."

"Then you should leave before he gets back."

"Okay. Don't let this get you down. Keep positive."

"I will." I smile at him and he smiles back. He then runs upstairs. I lay back on the cot and end up falling asleep. I trusted the guys and I know they will get the person.

I wake up and hear someone moving around. I slowly open my eyes and see Enos at the desk. I sit up but hunch over. There is nothing to the cot and now my back hurts.

"It's good to see that someone is awake." He gives me a big smile and it makes me smile. He stands up and walks over with a tray. "Here's your breakfast."

He opens the door and lays the tray on the ground. He pushes it further in and closes the door. "I heard that you didn't eat your dinner. You must be hungry."

I look at him for a minute. He was right. I was. I pick up the tray and look at everything. Butter milk, grits, toast, and orange juice. I don't like the butter milk and there is not much of the grits. I stare at it all and just keep wishing that something else would appear.

"Ya want some of my breakfast?" I look up at Enos. He had an egg and sausage sandwich.

"I couldn't Enos." I try and deny it.

"Of come on, I've had one already. I'll trade it for the butter milk." I look at him for a minute. I then lay the tray on the ground and pick up the glass of milk. I walk to the bars.

"Okay." He gets up and hands me the sandwich. I give him the milk. I sit back down on the cot an eat everything else. I could have eaten more since I had nothing for dinner but I was good with what I had. Once I was done I put the tray by the door so Enos could take it.

I lay on the cot again and just stare at the ceiling once more. With nothing else to do, this is the best option. Being in here gives me time to think and be away from everything outside in the world.

"Lily?" I look at Enos.

"Yah?"

"You want to look at my comic book?" He lifts it up and it's  
>Superman.<p>

"I couldn't Enos. You brought it for you to look at."

"I have more. And I've already read this one." _Why does he have to always be so kind?_

"Sure. I'd love to look at it." He walks over and hands it to me.

I get half way through before a lot of people come running down the stairs. I stand up and try to see what all the commotion was about. I see Rosco guiding a man into the cell beside me. I then see Luke guide a woman to my cell. "What goin' on?" I ask with the comic book still in my hand.

"These are the ones that robbed the stores. And broke into your house." Bo says from behind Luke.

Rosco unlocks my cell and I walk out. Luke then puts the woman into the cell. I look at Bo and Luke. "You guys actually found them?"

"Sure did." Luke says.

I get a big smile on my face. I give Enos back his comic. I turn to Rosco and glare at him. "Can I have my stuff back now?"

"What stuff?" He asks me.

"The evidence that was put against me. I would really like that stuff back." I put a hand out.

"Oh." He walks over to the desk and hands me the bag. I take everything out and hold the bag out to him.

"Keep the bag." I put everything in my pocket and turn to face the guys. I get a smile on my face again and jump at them. I wrap my arms around them and give them a hug. "Thank you." I whisper to them.

I pull away. "No problem." Bo says.

"You're family." Luke says.

He's right, I am family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this took longer than I thought. I'm not going to do this again. Just going to do it on my computer at home. Hope this was worth the entire wait. <strong>


	12. Valentine's Day

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy.**

**Don't own DoH but I wish it was real.**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. Not my favorite day. Cooter decorated the office for me but I'm not really a fan of it all. I read as I sit in the office. <em>No one's going to be here.<em> I tell myself. I have to stay here though till its closing time. I just sit and wait as time slowly moves.

I hear the door open and I look up. Jeff walks in with a vase of flowers. "Who are those for?" I ask as I stand up.

"You."

"Me?" Who would send me these?

"Yah." He hands them to me.

"Who they from?" I look around not finding a card.

"Don't know. Someone just sent in the order and money. Do ya have any ideas who it might have been?" I shake my head as I keep looking at the flowers. "Oh. I guess I'll see ya later. Bye."

"Bye." I keep looking at the flowers. I haven't gotten flowers since Christmas.

I walk back to the chair and sit down.

"Who those from?" I look up and see Cooter walk in.

"Don't know."

"That's odd. A secret admirer I would say. That's common for Valentine's Day."

"I guess so." I look back at the flowers. _Why would someone stop sending flowers then send some on Valentines?_

"The reason I came in here was to tell ya that I'm closing up. Ya can go home."

"Thanks for telling me Coot." I grab my bag and stand up. "I'll see ya Monday."

I walk out the door and to my car across the street. I put my bag and flowers in the back seat.

"Hey there beautiful. Have we met before?" I turn my head and see Luke leaning against my car with Bo standing beside him.

"I don't know. We ya two the idiot that got arrested last week or the ones that were running butt naked through town?" I give them a smile. "How's it goin' guys?"

"Been goin' good. Who them flowers from?" Bo asks.

"Don't know." I lean against the car like Luke. "Jeff walked in and said that they just got an order and the money. No name of who sent them or nothin'."

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Luke nudges me in the arm with his elbow.

"How special." Bo says. I realize a hint of something in his voice. Like he's jealous or hiding something.

"Yah I guess. You guys get anything?"

"Nah." Luke says.

"We're guys. We are the ones to give the gifts, not receive them." Bo says all proud.

I laugh. I stand up and face them. "I should head home guys." Luke stands up and opens the door for me. "Thanks. I'll see ya guys soon."

"See ya Lil." They give me a wave and walk to the General. I start up my car and head home. I get there and see something on the porch. I get out and carry the flowers to the door to find that I have more flowers. I pick them up and they look like they were just picked. There's a note clipped to one of the stems. I pick the flowers up and take them inside. I lay the vase and my bag on the side table by the couch and sit down. I unclip the note and read it.

_Hope these look as good as the flowers I had sent. Have a great Valentine's Day Flower._

I read the note again especially the last word. The person that sent this called me 'Flower'. Only two people call me that and that's Bo and Luke. I shake my head and lay the note down. Someone had to have just heard them call me that and decided to do that too. I get up and grab a vase to put the wild flowers. I take them up to my room and put them beside my bed.

"It could have been one of them." I say aloud. "But it just couldn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was to be posted around Valentine's Day and have a bigger plot but I got distracted with my other stories and I felt like I needed to get this up. So here is what I have for a small chapter.<strong>


End file.
